Snap Decisions
by ElizabethCarpenter2013
Summary: Kyoko has never forgotten her brief friendship with Corn, nor has she ever needed it more. Her only other friend growing up, Fuwa Sho, has left for Tokyo without her. But, sometimes fate takes a hand. A few months later, a brand new Kyoko has the opportunity to go to Tokyo and become the person she always dreamed of being. Updates minimum once a week, but specific day will vary.
1. Lacking Value

Chapter One: Lacking in Value

One hand on the bullet train rail, the young main glanced back at the city he had grown up in. He had not always hated it here, but years of forced expectations and ever-tightening restraints had grown a deep-rooted fear of suffocating. For all their praises over his slightest accomplishment, for all their indulgences of his every whim, for all their unconditional love, no one here had ever really cared about what made him proud, about what he loved. Well, almost no one. Regardless, if no one was ever going to attend to the one dream he truly carried, he would do what was necessary himself to accomplish it. All in all, it was past time to leave. Smirking, he ran a hand through his newly dyed blonde hair as he pulled himself into the bullet train and walked back to his seat. Still, as the train took off and the scenery blurred past one last memory caused the dissolution of his smirk.

_"Kyoko, I'm leaving." Kyoko, still reeling from her beloved Sho-chan's new hair color, at first did not comprehend his words. Knowing his childhood friend well, Sho waited. A small smile flickered across his face at the play of emotions on hers._

_ "Where are you going, Sho-chan?" she innocently asked, still gazing at the blonde locks in wonder. 'I bet anything she thinks I look like a fairy prince,' Sho thought to himself at the sight of her Lalaland expression._

_ "I am going to Tokyo to be a singer. I sent in my demo tape a while back, and Akatoki Agency is signing me. They will also be providing me an apartment, until I find something I like better. Anyway, I need-" here Sho was cut off as Kyoko at last understood what was going on. A brilliant smile lit up her normally somewhat plain face as she began literally jumping for joy. Looking at her now, even Sho could practically see fairies and fountains dancing in flickering lights amidst rainbows, so prevalent was her uplifted mood. Kyoko started exclaiming how she had always known how great he was; she knew he could do it! She would go pack her bags to follow him immed- but now it was Sho's turn to interrupt._

_ "You can't go," was stated point-blankly._

_ "Eh?"_

_ "I said, you can't go. You'll only mess up my image. Originally, I thought about bringing you along to support me, but turns out I don't even need you for that. Akatoki is giving me everything I need."_

_ By now Kyoko had calmed down considerably as she reflected on his words. At last she quietly, almost as a question, stated, "There's…nothing I can do."_

_ Sho laughed. "Did you seriously think there was anything someone like you could do to help someone like me?"_

_ "But…then why tell me this at all?" Kyoko's eyes began tearing up and, somewhat predictably, Sho's own eyes went wide and he froze. To his relief, the somewhat stricken face blinked, blanked, and then cleared. Relaxing, Sho continued._

_ "Oh yeah! Almost forgot. I need you to hold off my parents for a while, like a week. Make up some excuse to them. That will give Akatoki time enough to find a way for me to get by without parental consent. They're good at stuff like that."_

_ Kyoko stared at Sho expressionlessly for a moment, before quietly murmuring, "Okay." He heard her, but didn't bother with a response. After all, he knew she would do it. Helping him was her only use in life…the only thing notable about her otherwise bland life._

As the intercom announced the arrival of the train in Tokyo, Sho laughingly departed. "Hmph,' he considered briefly, 'now that I'm gone I wonder what she'll do? She was the only one who ever cared about what I wanted out of life, but that's all she cared about. Probably living her life through me or some stupidity like that. Ah well, okaa-san and otou-san love her. She'll be fine. She would have never been happy in Tokyo; she's just too simple. Far better for her sake, too, for her to just stay here.' Suddenly, a thought struck him. 'Dang! Who's going to buy my pudding?!'

_Meanwhile, back in Kyoto…_

"Sho-chan is helping a friend who got injured," Kyoko told the only parental figures she had most of her life.

"Sho? That boy of mine is willingly helping someone? Try again. Why would he do that?" snorted the taisho. He loved his boy, but he suffered no illusions as to his character.

Thinking quickly, Kyoko realized there was only one thing that would motivate Sho to act in such a way. Her heart inwardly twisting, she nevertheless did what was necessary to convince the Fuwas of her lie. "But, taisho-san, it's true! Jones-kun is new to Japan, and his parents are out of town, and only his sister is there to help him. Plus, she can't speak Japanese very well and has difficulty obtaining medicines and such to treat him. So, Sho-chan volunteered to help."

At this, a knowing glint appeared in Fuwa taisho-san's eyes. "This Jones-chan…what does she look like?"

"Unnn…" Kyoko pretended to consider for a moment, "blonde, blue-eyed, pretty and petite," she finished.

"Ah, and her, eh-" here the taisho hesitated, not quite up to questioning Kyoko over the fictitious girl's breast size. Still, Kyoko was under no delusions as to Sho's tastes. She had long ago realized his preferences, if only to compare herself and constantly acknowledge she was lacking. Thus, she understood the taisho's question perfectly, though her reply was suitably delicate for a well-raised young Japanese girl.

Eyes averted, Kyoko simply stated, "Jones-chan is certainly lacking in no area Sho-chan might pay notice to."

"Is that so…" replied the taisho, inwardly praying his son was at least being careful – he could have his dalliances before settling down and marrying Kyoko in a few years, but heaven help them all if a child was born first. Still, this sounded far more like his son than offering help for nothing, so the taisho accepted Kyoko's explanation and started her to work in the kitchen.

_One week later_

"Where is my son?!" yelled the okami. Normally she quite liked Kyoko, but it had been a week since Sho had been seen. The school had called to congratulate the Fuwas on their son's transfer to an exclusive high school in Tokyo, much to their surprise. When she had asked about a Jones-kun or Jones-chan, she was told there was no record of either of them. Clearly, Kyoko had been lying.

Head to the ground and eyes averted, Kyoko mumbled something unintelligible. "What was that?" growled the okami, performing a rather admirable imitation of a mother grizzly, though she was by this point far too worried-and angered-to realize it.

Kyoko, who was still looking anywhere other than at the woman who had been like a second mother to her, suddenly froze as her eyes glazed over.

"_Kyoko…" growled Saena. "What have I told you about your grades?"_

_Face downturned, the ten-year old Kyoko whispered, "If I am going to be so proud of myself, I should at least have something to be proud of. Anything less than perfection is simply me being lazy again, and laziness will not be tolerated."_

"_What was that? Say it again, and louder so I can hear you!"_

_Still too ashamed of herself for disappointing her mother to properly face her, Kyoko continued staring at the ground as she repeated the familiar refrain once more, albeit in a slightly more audible tone._

_There was a moment of stillness in the room, and Kyoko, confused by the sudden quiet, looked up to see her mother almost pounce across the room towards her. _Slap! _The sound reverberated around as Saena stared at the girl with a red mark across her left cheek. "See what you drive me to? Don't you dare act so arrogant and sass your okaa-san; show me respect and look me in the eye when you speak! Besides which, if you can remember my words verbatim then I would expect you to know to follow them!"_

_Confused and hurt, Kyoko silently remembered other times when Saena had railed against her for having the audacity to look straight at Saena's face, telling her she had far too much pride if she felt she was good enough, useful enough, to have earned the right to look her okaa-san in the eye while being disciplined. 'Which is the right thing to do? I don't understand, but…obviously I am doing something wrong. Nothing I do is ever right, ever good enough. All I ever manage to do is make okaa-san angry. I must work harder to please okaa-san, instead of angering her.'_

_The young girl was startled out of her reverie by the sight of her mother striding away, only glancing back to say, "Hmph, you really are good for nothing. Totally useless; lacking in manner, bearing, and beauty. Who would ever want you?" Saena closed the door behind her as she left._

Kyoko snapped back to the present moment. Recalling the last time she had seen her true okaa-san, she immediately tried to gauge whether this was a situation calling for head lowered or raised. 'Well, when okaa-san left, I had kept my head bowed, so this time…' Kyoko raised her head and looked the okami straight in the eyes as she clearly repeated the words she had earlier mumbled. "Sho-chan got signed to an agency in Tokyo and is pursuing a career as a singer in showbiz."

Silence reigned for but a moment, and then, as the more taciturn taisho simply continued to look on, the okami spoke. With eyes as frozen as if they had been carved from ice during Hokkaido's coldest day and a tone of voice so brutally barren of emotion as to perfectly match, her words rang throughout the room and fell heavily as hail upon the teenager.

"Get out."

Kyoko's eyes widened and her heart constricted so painfully that were it anyone else, tears would have been wrung out from pure sympathy for the heart. Since it was Kyoko, and she had long seen the necessity of sealing away her tears from others' eyes, those twin golden suns were the only reaction to being dismissed from the only place she had ever truly called home.

"Now! I had thought you could one day run this inn with my son, but you can't even do that. Instead, you help him leave and are even so proud of your actions as to look me straight in the eyes as you tell me! You ungrateful child, leave now and don't let me ever see your face again," came the last words from the okami.

For but a brief moment, the taisho seemed as if he would intervene, but Kyoko, accepting that once again she had made the wrong decision and must face the consequences, silently bowed and turned to leave. One thought echoed in her mind as she swiftly fled the inn without so much as a visit to her room. 'Corn…'


	2. Seeking Comfort

_Originally posted 1/5/2013 by Elizabeth Carpenter. No Beta was utilized, thus all mistakes are those of the author. All characters, unless otherwise stated, are owned by the author of _Skip Beat!_ Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei. This is simply fanfiction. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Updates will be posted as time allows, but at least one update should be present a week. _

Chapter Two: Seeking Comfort

Kyoko's feet fairly flew as she rushed down the path. The leaves underfoot crunched merrily, the birds overhead let loose shrills of displeasure at the disturbance, and more than once the distraught girl ran headlong into a spider web blocking the forest trail. She was oblivious of it all. There was one place, just one place in all the world that had always given her comfort, and if she could only get there, she thought, if she could only get to that creek side with the Corn stone she had always carried with her, she just knew everything would be okay.

Finally, Kyoko reached her destination, out of breath but calmer from sheer exhaustion. Unlike the time when she had first met Corn-the boy, not the stone-her cries were at first not audible. Instead, dry sobs shook her body, collapsed in a little huddle under a tree by the quietly burbling creek. Next, silent tears streamed down her face as she considered everything that had happened in the last week.

'I really am useless. Okaa-san knew it; she told me that early on. Somehow, I had hoped I was at least useful-maybe even a tiny bit valuable-to the Fuwas. The taisho-san in the kitchen, the okami-san serving the guests, and to Sho-chan supporting and listening to him-I just wanted to have a purpose. Turns out I was wrong on all accounts. I'm a failure. I have no value.'

Meanwhile, inside the girl something…unusual was taking place.

_"What do we do?!" worried one little angel, frantically flying around. All around, other angels were doing the same. Kyoko was fighting a desperate battle to control herself, but she was failing. _

_ "This is too much. Kyoko gives everything she has to _everyone_ she meets, but it is never enough! This ends today," another angel finally decided. _

_ "That's right!" agreed a third, "but how do we put an end to this stupid cycle?" Finally having decided upon a course of action, the angels all calmed and gathered into a circle. After much debate, at last one brought forward a unique idea._

_ "We should lock away the most extreme emotion. It is love consuming Kyoko that creates the problem. We cannot allow her to experience this emotion! She can care for others, but she cannot truly love anyone. If we do this, she will never again have to go through the hurt she is currently experiencing." After a long shared look with the others, this was accepted as the best idea. _

_ A coin was taken and engraved with the word "love." The angels found a treasure box and stood ready to deposit the coin. Just beforehand, the smallest, youngest angel posed a question. "Un…I agree with what we are doing, but to truly experience life won't she eventually have to go through love, with all its ups and downs? How will we know it is time to unlock the box?"_

_ The angels went quiet as they thought through the youngest angel's inquiry. "Worth," whispered the angel that had proposed locking away love. "While it is Kyoko's overwhelming love for others and seeking that same love in return that made this happen, if she had truly known and acknowledged her own self-worth it could not have ever occurred. Before we unlock her heart, before she can again feel love, she must become aware of her own value. It is the one thing she has no belief in whatsoever." With that decided, the angels dropped the coin in the box and locked it._

Kyoko's sobs had continued to grow as the angels were deciding what to do, and at last as they locked away her heart, they could no longer be contained. Overcome with emotion, she screamed, "All I ever do is make things worse on everyone else. I have no purpose in life!"

The shrill, utterly broken voice echoed through the forest, now nearly silent after most of the animals ran away in fear of the distraught young girl. Then, a crunch was heard. Startled, Kyoko's shaking body turned towards the sound. Her trembling hands still held the purplish-blue stone, but at the possibility of company, her features had already schooled themselves into the polite and dignified manner befitting a traditionally trained young Japanese woman. Her calm, completely level voice called out, "Is someone there?" as she rose and straightened her back.

_Clap, clap, clap_. Confused, Kyoko continued to search for the source of the noise. Clapping? Why was someone clapping? A strong clear voice finally spoke up, just as Kyoko spotted the silhouette of one very tall man on a hill across the creek. "Very nice performance. Had I not accidentally stumbled upon and heard you earlier, I might have believed you were as content as you now appear. Quite impressive."

Kyoko's eyes caught a glint of blonde hair as the trained stuntman-not that she knew that-jumped and did a flip across the narrow creek. "C-corn?" she disbelievingly uttered.

"Kuon, you mean? Now that's a name I never expected to hear spoken, at least not from a young girl like you in this place," spoke the unknown man with a stunned face and raised eyebrows. "Nevertheless, I am n-"

"No, you aren't Corn! You're too old. Then, you must be…" here Kyoko's already wide golden orbs became truly huge before narrowing dangerously. "You're the Fairy King! Corn's wings kept tearing because of you!" by now Kyoko's dignified bearing was completely lost, and the man now dubbed "Fairy King" was feeling a bit as if he had stepped into an alternate universe. As Kyoko continued rambling about how the Fairy Prince Corn had told her it wasn't the king's fault, he was a good father, but still he should have done something, the poor man tried to figure out what had happened.

'First, I run across a clearly upset-eh, scratch that, a completely mentally wrecked girl. Then, I start to go comfort her. Before I can, she suddenly screams words that remind me far too much of Kuon. Upon noticing me, she displays an unusually strong acting ability, completely disguising her earlier emotions. Next, she mistakes me for Kuon-or Corn, as she keeps saying, and lastly she realizes I'm his father and calls me Fairy King. Now, she is scolding me for not ensuring his wings didn't tear when he flew. Yeah, that makes sense. Sort of. Maybe. Well, more than it did a few moments ago anyway.'

Eventually deciding there was no way to truly understand the situation without some clarification, the man raised his hand as if silently asking for a ceasefire. Recalling herself, Kyoko blushed and went quiet. "Ok, I'm going to start by introducing myself. My name is Hizuri Kuu. I am not a fairy of any kind. I am a Japanese-American actor taking a short vacation in my hometown. I suspect your "Corn" is actually my son, Kuon. I am extremely curious how you two met, considering the last time Kuon was here was more than five years ago; hmm, maybe even closer to ten, I can't remember exactly. Before that, though, I would like to know who you are, and why you were so upset earlier." Kuu's short monologue halted as he waited for the girl to collect her thoughts.

Kyoko took a deep breath. 'I came here to process all that's happened this past week since I just couldn't absorb it all. Now, I am meeting Corn's-no, I guess I should say Kuon's otou-san. Not a fairy, huh? I wonder why Cor-er, Kuon-got to get that straight-I wonder why Kuon let me think he was one? Well, still, the impact he head on my life was certainly magical.'

"Oi!"

Startled, Kyoko jumped. "Eh?"

At her frightened and slightly guilty visage, Kuu's own face gentled from its previous annoyance to patient understanding, though admittedly some amusement was present as well. "Might I make a suggestion if you are a bit overwhelmed? Start with your name."

Poor Kyoko blushed once more upon realizing she had been completely lost in thought. "Arigatou, Hizuri-san," she bowed; then continued. "My name is Mogami Kyoko. As to how I met Cor-er, _Kuon_, I'm afraid that is a rather long story, as well as an old one."

At this amusement clearly won the battle for possession of Kuu's face. "Seeing as how I asked you, and he is _my_ son, I think I'm prepared to listen, wouldn't you s-" a low growl interrupted him. "Huh? Was that you or me?" he asked. Another growl, this one louder than the first, came forth. Kyoko's excellent impression of a ripe tomato crumbled into laughter as she attempted to compose herself.

"Th-the f-first one was me," she gasped, still out of breath, "but the second one was you," she finished a bit more coherently.

"Hmm, then I suppose we had better break for lunch. Or, well, I suppose by now it is more like dinner, ne? No wonder I was hungry!" Eyes twinkling at Kyoko's display of mirth, Kuu guided her across a few large boulders in the creek. They walked in a companionable silence as if by mutual agreement, simply enjoying Mother Nature's splendor. As they neared Kuu's intended destination, a rather well-known upper-end restaurant, Kyoko's face became suffused with panic.

"Gomenasai, gomenasai! I can't eat here, Hizuri-san; I have no money."

"That's no problem, Mogami-chan, I can cover you," answered a somewhat bewildered Kuu. Honestly, it had never occurred to him to make her pay. Naturally, since he was questioning her and taking up her time, he would pay for her meal. Besides, he could well afford it and, truthfully speaking, one meal for her would not so much as make a dent compared to what he ate for a snack.

At Kuu's words, Kyoko's eyes almost impossibly widened even further. "Oh no! No, I can't possibly ask such a thing of you. Un…I, I know! Do you know of somewhere I can cook, and some basic groceries? I've worked in the kitchen with the taisho of an inn for years; I can cook for us."

Kuu's eyebrows rose for what seemed the umpteenth time since he had met this young girl. 'Years?' he thought, 'she isn't that old to begin with! Plus, I feel a bit badly for subjecting her to my appetite. Still, I have a lot of questions for her, both about Kuon and what drove her to the state in which I found her. Considering that, it is probably better to not be out in public if she gets emotional.'

"Alright then, we will pick up a few groceries and head to my family home." And with that said, the two began lightheartedly bantering over the best Kyoto-style dishes and methods of preparation as they walked towards the market.

_**Author's Note:**_

_I intended to post this with the first chapter, but accidentally did not. This is my first fanfiction, though by no means my first time writing. I write something every day while working full-time as a medical assistant and part-time assisting my dad with his tree-cutting business; thus, I will not even attempt to state a specific time of the week for updates. However, as mentioned earlier, there will be at least one update a week. I will post as quickly as I can write and edit, regardless of reviews, time, etc. After this one overly long author note, do not be surprised if future notes are few and short. I tend to like for my writing to speak for itself. If there is any question as to why a character is acting in a specific manner, or how they should act, I consider that a challenge to write more clearly and effectively. Rather than tell you how a character thinks, feels, or responds, I will attempt to rewrite a chapter so you can tell from it rather than post an author note at the top of the next chapter. I will not beg for reviews, though I do welcome them. I make no promises as to my reliability in replying as I tend to focus more on the writing itself. I assure you, nevertheless, that I do read all reviews._

_I enjoy taking a character and giving their life one major twist, then observing all the changes enacted thereafter. In this story, I am taking the stance that Kyoko's mother was verbally and emotionally abusive, Sho was an immature arrogant teenager-not malicious, simply your typical selfish young male, and Kyoko has natural acting ability as a result of wearing whichever face was required to keep those around her happy for so many years. She will have to transform herself in a dramatic fashion to learn what she truly wants rather than just being what everyone else wants her to be. Be prepared for that; my Kyoko will, at least outwardly, appear to mature very quickly. Accordingly, there will be less of the outbursts so commonly seen in the manga in this story. If you strongly dislike or disagree with the plausibility of any of the previously stated, I advise you to discontinue reading here as you will likely not enjoy the rest of the story. _

_With all that said, I am elated to finally be able to contribute to the website that has entertained me for many hours the past year or two. Please take care of me! ;-)_


	3. Remembering Lost Lessons

_Originally posted 1/8/2013 by Elizabeth Carpenter. No Beta was utilized, thus all mistakes are those of the author. All characters, unless otherwise stated, are owned by the author of _Skip Beat!_ Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei. This is simply fanfiction. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Updates will be posted as time allows, but at least one update should be present a week. __**My apologies to anyone who got an alert to last chapter only to realize they had already read it-I was trying to simply add in a scene that was misplaced in my notes and wound up having to delete the chapter and repost it. In case you did not notice, that scene was the one where Kyoko's angels-yes, in my story she does not have grudges, because she does not have a burning desire for revenge-lock away her heart. Additionally, I noticed after that update I have for some reason been having Kuu call Kyoko with –san. Not sure where my mind was on that one, but before I post chapter four I will fix it so please think nothing of it if I manage to accidentally send out another redundant alert. For today, I apologize in advance for the flashbacks and dialogue, but they are necessary for the progression of the story. One more chapter like this, and I hope to be able to cut back on them significantly. Many thanks to all the reviewers, as well as those who have already marked this story for alerts/favorites; I find myself completely floored by the confidence placed in me by those who have marked me as an alert/favorite author particularly.**_

Chapter Three: Remembering Lost Lessons

Kyoko nervously glanced up at Kuu as they ate the meal she had prepared at his family home. Honestly, when he told her how much food was needed she had wondered how much company they would be having. Now, observing Kuu happily consume fifty servings of miso soup, grilled fish, and sushi, her own stomach was starting to hurt. Still, she was happy to observe the food disappearing before her eyes; she was at least able to have some use.

"Well? Mogami-chan? Are you ever going to begin telling me how, exactly, it is that I came to find you so upset?" Kuu had withheld his curiosity fairly well while they were in public, but now that there was no one to overhear what she had to say-or recognize the legendary actor-he could no longer restrain himself.

Kyoko's eyes widened and her heart twisted painfully. Quietly, she asked, "Must I?"

"Eventually, yes, I would ask that you please do. I really cannot leave such a young girl as yourself in such obvious distress without some explanation as to what landed you in that position. For now, though, I might be appeased with another explanation instead. How on earth do you know my son?!" Kuu was disappointed that she would not yet open up about her difficulties, but he resolved to allow her time to process things on her own. Meanwhile, he really did want to find out the miraculous connection that seemed to exist between his Kuon and Kyoko. Really, what a strange set of coincidences must have occurred.

"Hai, of course!" Kyoko brightened considerably with the change in topic. Besides, she loved talking about Corn, er, _Kuon_; several of her fondest memories happened in those few short days she had known him. Before that, though-

"Hizuri-san?"

"Un?"

"Are you really Japanese? Because, really, one must use proper honorifics. Honestly, you are as bad as your son, only in reverse! You can call me Kyoko-chan, considering I am much younger than you and in no way rank above you."

Dumbfounded at being scolded and coached in proper honorific use by a girl younger than his own son, Kuu could only respond, "Of course," and grab at the first piece of readily understandable information about Kyoko's relationship with his son she had offered. "So, he tried to call you by name?" Kuu inquired while gesturing at the last portion of sushi that was left untouched.

"Arigatou, but it is yours, Hizuri-san. And yes, moments after we first met he tried to call me Kyoko. I had to stop him then and there and remind him to call me Kyoko-chan!" Kyoko smiled in remembrance. "Ah, well, I suppose I should begin at the beginning. I was upset because my grades weren't good enough, causing me to be scolded by okaa-san…"

_Eyes streaming, Kyoko raced down the path towards the stream. 'Mustn't let Sho-chan see me, he won't know what to do and will feel bad, but I can't hold it in any longer!' the young Kyoko had already grown enough to recognize what that frozen expression on Sho's face meant. Birds and small animals all around scattered in the path of the child until she finally arrived at a tall tree and collapsed. Loud, aching sobs echoed around as Kyoko let it all out. Suddenly, she heard a noise and turned towards it._

At this point, Kyoko started chuckling. Kuu looked at her bewilderedly. 'Will I never understand this child? What is so funny?' Just as Kyoko gained control of herself, she caught sight of Kuu's face and burst into laughter once more. "H-Hizuri-san," she gasped, "you really shouldn't make that face; I'll never stop laughing!"

"Well, then quit doing incomprehensible things! Kyoko-chan, if you are just going to randomly start to chuckle to yourself, you really must let others in on the joke," Kuu gently chastised.

"Un! Of course. Gomenasai, Hizuri-san. It's just, I finally realized that it wasn't so much that your son told me he was a fairy, as I just assumed it. He just never corrected me. You see, when I saw him flip across the stream, much as you did, and the sun flickered off his blonde hair…he looked for all the world like a fairy, flying across the stream and enjoying nature. I called him "Fairy-san" until he introduced himself, and then I mistakenly called thought he said his name was Corn. Of course, I already told you after that he tried to call me Kyoko. It really is quite eerie how similar my meetings with you two were. No wonder I mistook you for him at first."

"When did all this happen, Kyoko-chan? I suppose it could have only been on that last trip; how old were you?" Kuu was still trying to put together a timeframe.

"Eh, well, I was about six years old at the time. I am fifteen now…so about nine years ago? In any case, Kuon and I met several times out near that stream, and he helped me a lot. When he had to go, I asked about a way to keep in touch, but he said our worlds were too far apart. Naturally, I thought he meant the fairy world. I suppose Hollywood is close enough, though…" Kyoko's eyes glazed over as her thoughts drifted to those few happy days.

"That little rascal! He never said a word, though he did seem inexplicably happier than normal for that short time period," Kuu couldn't believe his beloved son had kept his friend a secret.

"Oh, well, it probably didn't mean a great deal to him, but he was the only friend I ever had besides Sho-chan. I was so upset when he had to leave, but he gave me this," here Kyoko pulled out her Corn stone, "and told me it was magic and could absorb whatever bad feelings I had. It might not be a fairy stone like I thought, but it has brought me a lot of comfort over the years. Whenever I feel sad, I come to the streamside and concentrate on this stone."

Kuu had at last finished eating, and now just sat back and watched the play of emotions across Kyoko's face. "Who is Sho-chan?"

The sky outside remained clear, though the sun was setting. The birds continued chirping. But, despite all this, one truly terrifying storm began brewing at the question. Not a storm of fierce thunder and lightning, but rather one of torrential downpours. Kyoko's face played the theater for the storm in mere seconds, while a dumbstruck Kuu observed in horrified fascination. "That's…related to why I was upset. Can we skip that for now?"

'Hmph. Really, I would rather not. But, quite honestly I am a bit scared what face she might show if I forced her to discuss it right now. So, I suppose Sho-chan will have to remain a mystery.' "Alright then, for now we can let that drop. At least I know how you and Kuon knew one another now. What were you saying about me tearing his wings, though?"

Kyoko blushed. "Go-Gomenasai," she stooped to bow several times, only just being stopped by Kuu before going into a full dogeza.

"It's fine, it's fine, Kyoko-chan, I just want to understand. What did you mean by that?"

"Eh, it is something Kuon told me. He talked about his father, the Fairy King. How he was great at everything, and how he loved him so much. But, Kuon said that he couldn't get out from his father's hands; they were just too big. Kuon's own wings kept getting caught in his father's hands, so he couldn't fly. I would get mad, but he just smiled and said it couldn't be helped, that it wasn't your fault. He would just have to grow big enough to get out on his own."

Kyoko had been so caught up in recounting what she had been told she had neglected to pay attention to her audience of one, but as she did so now she was shocked. Tears fell down in face in parallel columns, eyes widened so they seemed to take over his entire face, and the normally jovial Kuu seemed to be in the depths of despair. "Hizuri-san!" Kyoko cried in alarm, "Are you okay?!"

"Okay? How could I ever be okay? My handsome, smart, humble, talented," Kuu continued on for some time, while Kyoko, with a slightly taken aback face, considered, 'oya-baka,' "…son was forced to move away and reinvent himself after getting mentally scarred…and it's all my fault! My own shadow was just too strong! Oh, Kuon! If I had only known sooner! At that age-only ten-and you were already struggling so much!" Kuu continued to work himself up more and more, until at last Kyoko had had enough.

_Splash!_ Silence. Water dripped down Kuu's face as he stared in amazement at the girl who had dared to dump cold water all over one of the legendary Japanese actors and top Hollywood actors of all time. "Finished? Good. Now, Hizuri-san, could you please explain yourself? Where is Kuon? What's going on!"

Kuu wiped his face of the tear remnants and water that stained it. "It seems, Kyoko, that he never did get away from my hands. He…well, the story isn't mine to tell. Nevertheless, he got hurt. Not physically, but hurt nonetheless. A friend came and helped him reinvent himself, but Kuon…I'm afraid there towards the last he felt like he had nothing to offer anyone. His existence didn't matter. Of course, that is all utter nonsense, but he lived in my shadow for so long. Then, after that incident occurred, he hated himself even more. Now, he is lost to me and Julie until, in his own words, he has 'surpassed' me."

Kuu broke down again. "Surpass me?! But, it might take years longer! No! I have been without my son for four years already! Ach, but I must be strong. He will come back to me. And if he doesn't, my beloved Julie will drag him back forcefully!"

Kyoko had been silent all this while, but she finally spoke up. "He…thought he didn't have worth? He said that?"

"Eh? Not exactly. More that he thought his worth was easily surpassed by the amount of hurt he caused others, I think? Again, baka! I just want my son back! He doesn't have to be any certain way or be better than me; he has his own path to take and place to make!" Kyoko was barely listening, though. Her mind had already went back, for the umpteenth time that evening, to that brief time period nine years ago.

_Kyoko played with a stick in the water as she and Corn talked. "Corn-san? Do you ever wonder what you're here for? Like, why you matter?"_

"_My worth, you mean? Of course. Don't we all wonder why we are here sometimes?" As usual, Corn seemed so much more mature than anyone his age should be._

"_H-hai! But, for you it is obvious, ne? You are the fairy prince! So, you will one day take the Fairy King's place," Kyoko smiled happily; for her, it was a simple fairy tale come to life._

_Corn smiled slightly, though Kyoko's young eyes missed the painful glint to the otherwise beatific gaze. "I suppose so. What about you, Kyoko? What is your worth?"_

"_My worth?" Kyoko stopped her playing for a while, getting more and more quiet. Finally, she spoke. "I wish it was to make others happy. But, I can't do anything right. I try so hard, but look at me! You saw me crying the other day; I can't get a perfect score to make okaa-san happy. I try to make Sho-chan happy, but somehow I screw that up all the time, too. I have no worth, really."_

_Corn had been simply watching Kyoko as he leaned against the tree, but watching her stare into the water he suddenly moved over next to her and stooped down. "Kyoko-" he started,_

"_Kyoko-chan! Really, Corn-san, you must get your honorifics correct!" Kyoko interrupted._

"_Arigatou, Kyoko-chan, I will remember from now on. As I was saying, before, though, there is something you need to realize. Kyoko-chan, everyone has worth. From the least significant ant to the greatest whale out there, everything has a place and its own importance. We are no different. You have worth, but you can't take advantage of it until you recognize it. Until you acknowledge your own strengths and talents, of course you can't take advantage of them. So, pay closer attention, eh?" Corn lightly bopped Kyoko's chin up and grinned at her, trying to lighten the suddenly heavy atmosphere._

_Kyoko's face lit up with undisguised delight, as a tiny seed of belief was planted in her heart. "Hai!" she happily agreed."_

"-ko-chan? Kyoko-chan? Are you okay?" Kuu was worried; Kyoko hadn't responded in some time.

"Eh? Ah, gomenasai, Hizuri-san. I am fine, just remembering something Kuon told me. Hizuri-san, Kuon may have been confused, but he knows he has a place in life. In fact," Kyoko smiled suddenly, "I think I may know where he learned it from. Hizuri-san, tell me, if I told you I had no worth in life what would you say to me?"

Kuu looked at Kyoko strangely. "Why do you think I got so upset listening to you scream out? I don't like to hear such similar things to what Kuon said! It is ridiculous! You baka, listen up before I flick your forehead! Everyone has worth! We all have our own place in this world, big or small. We may trip or stumble along the way, but we all have a role to play. If you insist you don't have worth, that you don't have value or a place in life, then I tell you now you simply don't realize it! Find and acknowledge your place in life. You have worth, but you must recognize it before you can utilize it."

_Pffft! _'Father and son really are alike! Back flips, blonde hair, honorifics, and cheering me up…so much these two share. Kuon will be okay. He knows in his heart he has a place. He just needs to get the courage to grab it. Meanwhile, I better say something before I get scolded for laughing to myself again!' Indeed, Kyoko was once again being subjected to Kuu's wounded eyes.

"Forgive me, Hizuri-san. You proved my point. Kuon will be fine; he learned from you well. He once told me the same thing you just did. He knows the answer in his heart, even if he has yet to fully embrace it," Kyoko stated confidently.

"Hai? Well, good then. You should learn it too, especially if you've already been told once before. Now, do you think you feel up to telling me what landed you on the stream side _this_ time?" Kuu was more than ready to find out what was wrong in this young girl's life; from her connection with Kuon he already felt close to her and found himself quite angry at the idea something was still causing her pain.

Kyoko smiled once more. Her heart was settled, and after recognizing how similar Kuu and Kuon were she realized how much talking about her problems could help resolve them. Besides, it was getting late. She needed to tell her tale so she could find somewhere to sleep tonight!


	4. Overcoming Hurt

_ Originally posted 1/16/2013 by Elizabeth Carpenter. No Beta was utilized, thus all mistakes are those of the author. All characters, unless otherwise stated, are owned by the author of _Skip Beat!_ Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei. __**Unfortunately, this update is a little more than a week in coming. I make no excuses, other than I am currently being cross-trained and cross-training at work, meaning by the end of each day I am completely exhausted and loathe to stay in town for Internet access. Since I want to maintain the integrity of Nakamura-sensei's world, I insist on being able to reference Skip Beat! as necessary. In any case, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**_

Chapter Four: Overcoming Hurt

Kyoko sipped her drink as she quietly composed her thoughts. Now that she had decided she would tell Hizuri-san what was going on, the question was where, and how, to begin. After a few more moments of reflection, she elected to ask a question.

"Hizuri-san? Have you ever been in a place where you simply had nowhere else to go, nothing else to try, and realized everything you had ever done in the past simply wasn't enough?"

Kuu stared at Kyoko. 'How can one so young ask such a question? Now I really want to know her story. Hurry up, Kyoko-chan!' Outwardly, he merely responded, "Of course. I think, Kyoko-chan, that we all reach that point in our lives at one time or another. It isn't a matter of if it will occur, but when. Ultimately, though, that only means the importance lies not in being devastated, but in how we recover from that devastation."

Kyoko smiled sadly. "I understand, Hizuri-san, it is only that I feel as if I spend more time in that place than any other. Enough, though, of such dreary talk. My story isn't terribly complicated, nor any worse than that of many others. I know nothing of my father, but I lived with my mother for the first ten years of my life. Then, when she suddenly left, I began living with the Fuwas at their Ryokan, as I have always been good friends with their son, Sho-chan.

"In any case, Sho-chan has never really felt as if he was understood by his parents, and while they wish for him to take over the Ryokan someday, he has no aspirations in that area. Rather, he aims to become a singer. You should hear him sometime, Hizuri-san-he really is very talented! I have tried to help him as much as possible over the years, but finally he had enough. About a week ago, he came and told me he was leaving for Tokyo, as his demo was accepted by Akatoki Agency.

"I initially thought I would join him, but he told me there was no need and that there was nothing I could help him with. Instead, he requested I put his parents off worrying about his absence for at least a week so that he could finish squaring away things with Akatoki to avoid needing parental permission to debut. I know Sho-chan, the taisho-san, and the okami-san very well; I merely pretended Sho-chan was staying elsewhere doing things that are…in character…for him, and his parents, naturally enough, trusted me. Tonight they found out the truth, and the okami-san evicted me. So, I will need to find work and a place to live soon, I am afraid. Really, things are not as bad as I was making them out to be earlier, I suppose. I have plenty of experience both in the kitchen and serving customers, so finding a job should not be too difficult. Mainly, I think I was upset that I have once again proven myself to be less than I should be. I was not a good enough daughter to my mother for her to stay, a good enough friend to Sho-chan to take with him when he left, or a good enough person in general for the Fuwas to tolerate if not to settle Sho-chan down. Someday, I hope I can be a benefit to others, instead of always disappointing them…"

Kyoko's monologue, so quickly rushed through that poor Kuu had no chance of squeezing a word in edgewise, had finally ceased. Her head was now bowed, long raven locks blocking her face from view, but if Kuu could have seen it he would have observed a face red enough to stop traffic. Her eyes shone, but no tears fell. They rarely did anymore, at least in front of others. Kuu tried to gather his thoughts, but the most prevalent one, 'Really?!' was not particularly helpful. Try as he might, Kuu simply could not imagine one girl going through all of this, and most importantly, "Kyoko?"

"Hai?"

"Look at me, first off!"

"Gomenasai! My apologies, Hizuri-san, that was quite rude of me," Kyoko quickly replied, blushing once again as she raised her head to look him in the eyes.

"Ano? Kyoko-chan, no need to apologize, just look at me when you answer this next question, and don't try to dodge it. Where are you staying tonight?"

Kyoko started to duck her head in embarrassment, but recalled herself in time. "Eh, well, to be honest Hizuri-san I had not decided. It has gotten late though, so I imagine I will try to find an inn. With any luck, they will allow me to work for them cleaning up tonight in exchange for a place to rest. Then, tomorrow, I can begin searching for work."

Kuu stared at Kyoko. "Kyoko."

"Hai?"

"Do you not know how to ask for anything?"

"Eh?" Kyoko was completely baffled as to his meaning, and it showed. Sighing, Kuu realized that with one so oblivious and selfless as this girl, one must be blunt.

"You will stay with me tonight. You are one of Kuon's friends; I cannot allow you to wander around at night looking for work when I have a perfectly good spare room you can utilize. Frankly speaking, I would not allow any young girl your age in need do so, much less one of his friends."

"H-hizuri-san! I can't do that! I am not worthy to ask such a thing from you! No-I absolutely cannot accept!" Kyoko was all stirred up now, completely befuddled by the kindness of this man she had done nothing for and had, to her way of thinking, in fact greatly inconvenienced this evening. Kuu, however, was unwavering.

"You can and you will. For one, you did not ask anything of me-I offered. For two, you _should_ have asked me-you need to learn to ask for help when you need it, young lady! And for three, I think we have already had a conversation about your worth. You need to change your way of thinking, Kyoko-chan!" Kuu was just as agitated, and becoming quite mad. Not at Kyoko, but rather at her set of circumstances. To be treated so poorly, to be raised to have so little self-esteem, and then to be thrown out and, due to the way she was raised, to be unable to even consider asking from help-this was unacceptable to Kuu's mind!

Kyoko was silent, considering Kuu's words. At last, she recognized the truth in them. While she might not belief in her own worth, both Kuon and his father did. 'And really,' she softly smiled to herself, 'if a Fairy Prince and a Fairy King tell me I have value, who am I to argue?' Not realizing that in just taking their word for it rather than believing it herself she was missing the point, Kyoko acceded to Kuu's wishes.

"Very well, Hizuri-san, I accept your kind offer. Arigatou!" Kyoko bowed formally, and Kuu marveled at the change in her manner. 'She really is a fine actress,' he marveled, 'to so quickly change. I can almost see an okami-san standing before me, not matter her dress. I wonder…but enough of that for now. Something worries me about her earlier explanation, however.'

"Kyoko-chan, how do you feel?"

"Eh?" 'Honestly,' thought Kyoko, 'Around this man I spend more time wondering what he is talking about than just about anyone else I have ever met in my life.'

"Earlier, you just ran through a list of events. You talked more about how this Sho-chan of yours felt than how you did. So, how did you feel when all this was going on?"

Reluctantly, Kyoko considered the question. Normally, she did her best to _not_ think about her feelings when bad things happened. Rather, she compartmentalized them and just dealt with the reality. Since Hizuri-san was asking, though, she would make an effort.

"_Kyoko, I'm leaving." Kyoko, still reeling from her beloved Sho-chan's new hair color, at first did not comprehend his words. 'Wow, Sho-chan looks so different with blonde hair! Actually, it really suits him! Ah, wait! I can't be drifting off in though, he was just speaking!'_

"_Where are you going, Sho-chan?" she innocently asked, still gazing at the blonde locks in wonder. 'He looks a bit like a fairy prince, actually,' Kyoko thought to herself dreamily, 'but maybe that is just because my only other friend was blonde and a fairy prince. Sho-chan, as great as he is, isn't _really _a fairy prince like Corn, of course, but that's okay. I love Sho-chan just as much anyway!'_

"_I am going to Tokyo to be a singer. I sent in my demo tape a while back, and Akatoki Agency is signing me. They will also be providing me an apartment, until I find something I like better. Anyway, I need-" here Sho was cut off as Kyoko at last understood what was going on. A brilliant smile lit up her normally somewhat plain face as she began literally jumping for joy. So excited was she, she unconsciously began releasing her joy outward, and fairies from all around flew in to see what all the commotion was about. Kyoko danced among them, still jumping all about, as she started talking._

"_That's wonderful, Sho-chan! I knew you could do it! I'll be right there to help you, of course; in fact, I will go back my bags to follow you immed-" but now it was Sho's turn to interrupt._

"_You can't go," was stated point-blankly._

_ "Eh?"_

_ "I said, you can't go. You'll only mess up my image. Originally, I thought about bringing you along to support me, but turns out I don't even need you for that. Akatoki is giving me everything I need."_

_Kyoko was calming rapidly as her thoughts spun about in her head. The fairies dispersed in fright at the depression that was beginning to emit from the young girl. 'M-mess up his image? I will? Of course I will; I'm so useless! Sho-chan can't possibly begin his music career shackled with me. Still though, I have to make sure…'__At last she quietly, almost as a question, stated, "There's…nothing I can do."_

_Sho laughed. "Did you seriously think there was anything someone like you could do to help someone like me?"_

"_But…then why tell me this at all?" Kyoko's eyes began tearing up, for the first time in a long time, but then she saw Sho's own eyes go wide and his face freeze. Instantaneously, Kyoko worked to solve the problem, internally berating herself for making him feel bad. 'You know he doesn't know what to do when you cry!' Kyoko blinked, took a moment to erase her emotions from her normally very expressive face, and then relaxed into a calm expression once more. Relaxing, Sho continued._

"_Oh yeah! Almost forgot. I need you to hold off my parents for a while, like a week. Make up some excuse to them. That will give Akatoki time enough to find a way for me to get by without parental consent. They're good at stuff like that."_

_Kyoko felt utterly broken. 'So it's true, then. This is my only use. Well, if that is so then I will just have to do perform it perfectly. Really, there is no other response but, "Okay." _

For the umpteenth time that evening, Kuu found himself staring at Kyoko speechless. She had told him that Sho had left her behind, but she certainly hadn't told him the boy had implied she was a bug to be squashed on the way out the door! 'The nerve of that boy! Obviously, Kyoko cares about him, but I swear, one of these days I'm gonna find him alone and he will not like what happens. If I wasn't such a fair player, I would make sure he fell flat on his a** in this new career he dumped Kyoko like yesterday's trash for. He has done nothing but use her, though it doesn't sound as if he is deliberately malicious about it. Typical thoughtless teenager; doesn't even consider what position he is putting her in with his parents.' Once more, Kuu stifled his internal thoughts and outwardly responded calmly.

"Thank you for being honest with your feelings, Kyoko. I know that was quite a bit harder than just giving me the bare bones details. You should know that Sho was wrong about one thing, for sure. You would not "mess up" anyone's image, even if it is true that hot young artists are more favored if they are single. You just need your own chance to shine. Now, tell me about the encounter at the Ryokan."

Kyoko reluctantly recounted her lies to the Fuwas, as well as the final episode in which she had been thrown out. Realizing her actions might be a bit difficult to understand otherwise, she also related her memory of the last time she had seen her okaa-san and her resulting decision to look the okami in the eye. "Needless to say, that was a mistake," sighed Kyoko, "truly, I never do make the right decisions to make everyone happy." Kyoko finished by telling Kuu what the only true mother she had really known , in a family she was practically living with even before her own okaa-san had abandoned her, had said as she threw Kyoko out. "Then, I got upset. I let the Fuwas down, Sho down, even my own mother down. Everyone I try to make happy only gets angry instead. So, I ran. I wasn't really thinking clearly, just that I needed to get away. I always go to that stream to think, and I often use my Corn-stone there."

Frantically grasping for something to say other than cussing at the adults in Kyoko's life, Kuu quickly asked, "Corn-stone?"

Kyoko's face lit up. "Ah, yes! When Corn told me he was leaving and he couldn't contact me where he was going, I started crying. So, he held up this stone," Kyoko pulled it from her pocked, "to the light, just like I am now," spoke the girl as she angled it up in the air. "See how it changes colors? He told me that I could always use it to soak up all my sad feelings. It really works; in fact, it is pretty much the only thing that ever has." Kyoko's face dropped a bit with this admission, but she was still smiling happily. "Your son really has saved me many times over, Hizuri-san. He has been my only friend other than Sho-chan, and he left me with a gift to help me through my hard times."

Kuu gazed at Kyoko, silently wondering how a girl could be through so much and be thankful for so little. 'The next time I see that boy of mine, as smart, handsome, strong, talented,' Kuu lost his original train of thought in oya-baka land for a while, before returning to its original intention, 'and all-around perfect as he is, I am going to hit him upside the head! Telling this girl he couldn't contact her where he was going, just because he didn't want to admit to not being a fairy! Or maybe he didn't want to be teased by Julie and I about his pretty little friend. Either way, his foolishness left this girl all alone with only that miserable immature excuse of a friend Sho to rely on.'

"Well, at least he did one thing right," Kuu eventually said, revealing only the tail-end of his thoughts. "I am glad you have drawn comfort from his gift."

Kyoko only smiled beatifically in response. They sat in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts, before Kuu spoke once more.

"I would like to make you an offer, Kyoko-chan. It will be a big change, to be sure, but hopefully a welcome one. It would solve one problem for you, to be sure, and possibly several. Kyoko-chan, instead of just spending the night here and looking for a job tomorrow, how would you like to stay here, work on a few things with me, and then return to America when I do?"


	5. Making Choices

_Originally posted 1/18/2013 by Elizabeth Carpenter. No Beta was utilized, thus all mistakes are those of the author. All characters, unless otherwise stated, are owned by the author of _Skip Beat!_ Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei. __**If this chapter seems a bit long, consider it my apology for the delay in updating last time lol I have been astonished by how many have reviewed saying they love Kuu, though he is one of my favorite characters as well. His presence will be fading a bit after the next 3-4 chapters or so, but he will be staying in the background and will eventually re-emerge later on. I do post teasers for at least the next 3 chapters on my profile, so if you are interested you can always check that out. A description of what I intend to do with this story is also posted there. Look for another update either Sunday or, if not then, certainly by next Wednesday. I also want to thank all of you for your reviews; I have tried to respond to most of them, particularly if they asked questions or seemed interested in particular future directions for this story. In any case, enjoy!**_

Kyoko stared at Kuu blankly for a few minutes. She blinked. To Kuu's eyes, she seemed to be emotionless, near dead even so still was she. Inwardly, however, Kyoko was simply trying to understand everything. In one day, so much had happened. She had lost one home, been intruded upon in her most secret place, discovered the intruder was the Fairy King, learned the Fairy Prince and Fairy King were not, in fact, fairies at all, cooked for a famous actor with a bottomless hole for a stomach, discovered who Corn really was, been forced-no, forced implied Kuu was being mean, which he wasn't, just quite, well, _insistent_ upon getting answers-to reveal her connection with Corn and the reasons she was upset. She was even told she should ask others for help, a near anathema to the poor confused Kyoko! Kuu's kindness and allowing her a place to stay for the night still astonished her. No sooner was she attempting to reconcile all of this, then she was asked to go to a foreign country with a man who, as nice as she might find him and despite the fact he was a childhood friend's father, she had just met. At this thought, Kyoko's mind found a familiar pathway to race down, disregarding all the confusing new events. Considering a moment more, she finally nodded, having come to a satisfactory conclusion.

"Hizuri-san! You must be more careful. If it was anyone other than me, knowing very well my place in life, that could have sounded like you were offering to take me in with you and go home with you to America to stay. I am glad you are offering me a place to stay while you are here vacationing, but of course I will leave as soon as I find work. There is no need to take me with you to America so you can find a job for me! I promise, even as useless as I am at times, I can find work so you don't need to worry about leaving a girl without resources. Be more cautious, Hizuri-san. Others might take advantage of you!" Kyoko finished scolding the bewildered Kuu, proud of herself for not actually responding before considering what he really meant. 'Imagine how embarrassing it would have been if I had actually replied as if Hizuri-san was asking if I would stay with he and his wife! I think too much of myself sometimes!'

Kuu, meanwhile, really did not know what to say. It was clear, though, that he must say something to alleviate the misunderstanding. "Kyoko-chan, you did not understand me. I really did mean to ask you to stay with Julie and me in America. I realize you do not know me very well yet, but I feel as if I know you. Besides, you are a friend of my son's, thus almost like a daughter! In any case, I have always been a bit impulsive. I did not mean to put you on the spot, and I know you will need time to consider. I will be here for several more weeks. Please hold off on looking for a job here for now. I have several things I need to accomplish, even if it is vacation, so you can help me out for a little while; get to know me better and make your decision. Even if you don't think so, Kyoko-chan, I know you need a fresh start, and what's more you truly deserve it."

Kyoko's eyes had slowly widened more and more as Kuu spoke, resembling large saucers at this point. "B-but Hizuri-san, what about your wife? You can't just make decisions like this yourself!"

Looking at Kyoko's large eyes, filled with anxiety but nevertheless beautiful as they shone golden, her long, shimmering black hair, and a face that, while at first glance plain seemed to transform itself with emotion, Kuu smiled. "Kyoko-chan? Do you like make-up?"

Kyoko was thrown by the seemingly random question, but replied honestly. "I have never had any, but I would like to try it sometime. It seems like magic…" Kyoko's eyes had softened as a blissful smile crossed her face and her mind ran away to Lalaland once more, fairies dancing and singing, "It's magic, it's magic!" around other fairies that were applying magic. One of them stopped and seemed to whisper to Kyoko, "Even _you_ could look beautiful with this magic, Kyoko-chan!"

Observing her, Kuu's smile widened. "Then Julie and you will get along great. I imagine you will be her favorite dress-up doll. Kuon did not let her mother him half as much as she wanted-not that anyone could have, mind you-and I dare say she will love having a daughter to play with."

Kuu's words broke Kyoko out of Lalaland-or in this case, perhaps Fairy Land would be more appropriate. "Daughter? Oh no, I couldn't possibly claim such a title before you two! But, perhaps I could be of use to you, if I try really hard, at least until you have to leave."

"Will you not even consider coming with me, then?" Kuu did his very best puppy-dog eyes, the ones that even Julie had told him were absolutely impossible to resist, the ones his son Kuon eventually picked up on, much to his mother's despair, and Kyoko was hopelessly drawn in. Almost without realizing what she was doing, Kyoko found herself agreeing.

"W-well, I suppose it would be rude to refuse outright. I will help you out, get to know you," Kyoko said, internally thinking, 'Or more accurately, allow you the chance to get to know me and change your mind.' "Then, I will make my final decision later on."

Kuu jumped from the table and swung Kyoko in a circle, while the modest and normally somewhat withdrawn girl tried desperately to free herself. 'I know he is an oya-baka, but I'm not his child! Why is he so excited that I agreed to _maybe_ go with him?!'

"Hizzzzuri-san! Let me go! You aren't in America; this is Japan! Don't be so free with your emotions and touch!" the poor girl finally managed to get out.

Kuu grinned. "But I am hoping to get you to go with me to America, so don't begrudge me my fun. Besides, you are almost as cute as my son! It is fun to get under your skin!" And with that, Kuu ushered her towards the spare bedroom, heedless of her protests that the dishes still needed to be done, and told her to rest up as there was much to do the next day. Kuu himself was up quite a bit later, despite his words, as he frantically made phone calls and planned out the remaining weeks.

_The next morning…_

Kyoko awoke in a state of shock, both at being in an unfamiliar place and, once remembering where she was, at realizing what she had agreed to. 'Eh, what to do, though? I've given my word, so I must abide by it. Still, I wonder what Hizuri-san could possibly need my help with?' As the golden-eyed girl began getting ready and headed downstairs to cook breakfast and wash dishes, she continued with her wonderings.

Kuu had been sleeping, but upon hearing the sound of cabinets being opened and smelling the delicious aromas drifting through the house he woke up fairly quickly. Grinning to himself at the state of things, he did spare a moment to consider Kyoko's feelings. 'I hope she isn't too confused at everything; I did push her a bit last night. Still, I couldn't quite help myself. She needs a good turn, and Kami knows she won't ask for it. Besides, it isn't as if this is a sacrifice on my part. I really like the girl, even if I haven't known her long, her courage and humility speak for her, and I know Julie will like her too. Kuon, even in the midst of all his problems, has infallible taste. I just hope she will allow us to help her.' He continued to the kitchen, only to be greeted by a sight guaranteed to warm both his enormous stomach and his even larger heart-Kyoko standing cooking behind the stove, with an immense spread of prepared food sitting on the table already.

Kyoko smiled hesitantly before speaking. "Gomenasai, Hizuri-san, I didn't mean to wake you. I hope it was okay for me to use your food cooking; I will need to go buy some more groceries soon."

"Arigatou, Kyoko. There is no reason to apologize; rather I thank you. You may soon not have time to cook, though." On a different man, the smile on his face could only be described as evil. On Kuu, it somehow managed to come across as mischievous.

Kyoko appeared confused, but let it go as they both sat down to eat. After a quick "Itadakimasu!" they dug in.

"Today, Kyoko-chan," Kuu finally said after even he had managed to fill himself, "I need to go visit an old friend and boss. Due to…certain circumstances, however, instead of meeting him at his workplace we are going to meet him out for lunch. Please accompany me and pay close attention, as he is an individual of great importance to both me, Kuon, and, I suspect, soon you as well. He is a bit eccentric, however."

Confusion, Kyoko decided, was a state of being around this man. Regardless, she would do as instructed. She quickly finished cleaning up after the two of them, and both she and Kuu went back to their rooms to finish getting ready. Once there, though, Kyoko realized she had nothing to wear. The previous night, she had just slept in her clothes, too tired to be bothered by it. Today, though, she needed something clean to wear, especially if they were going to meet this important person. A quick knock at her door disturbed her train of thoughts. "Hai?" she inquired of Kuu, standing at the door with a smile and a bag hanging from his hands.

"Gomenasai, I didn't mean to disturb you, but it did occur to me last night that you had nothing with you. So, I sent for some clothes."

Kyoko accepted the bag somewhat bemusedly, but gasped upon recognizing its contents. Kuu smiled triumphantly at her reaction. "H-how? These are some of my clothes from the Ryokan!"

"And the rest of your belongings will be arriving later today, boxed up for you. Granted, I was told there wasn't much, but still. I imagine you would like to have something familiar with you, with all the changes that have been going on. I would have liked to have had a few words with those bakas, but I didn't think you would be too happy with me if I did so I just sent someone in your name last night saying they were cleaning out your room," Kuu seemed quite proud of himself. Kyoko's face, at first joyous at seeing her meager belongings, and perhaps even more at the fact that Kuu had thought of her wanting them, had darkened quite a bit when he spoke of "those bakas."

"Hizuri-san."

Kuu looked at her. "Hai, Kyoko-chan? What's wrong?"

"Say what you will about me, but the Fuwas have taken care of me for many years. Their son was my only friend for most of my life, with the exception of the short time Kuon was here. They have taught me everything I know, helped me become who I am today. I will not abide by anyone talking badly of them."

Kuu rocked back on his heels, finding himself once more speechless in the presence of this young girl. 'Despite the way they treated her, despite their son setting her up, she is still so fiercely loyal of them. Does she just not realize how they wronged her, or does she feel as if she deserves it. Eh, well, I suppose it doesn't matter for now. Good thing I didn't talk to them, though, or she really would be mad. And, frankly speaking, based off how she looks now I _really_ don't want to see her truly angry.'

"Oi!"

Kyoko was startled at his sudden exclamation. "Hai, Hizuri-san?" 'Why am I the one being defensive now? I just scolded him for the way he was speaking of the Fuwas-oh no! What right do I have to scold Hizuri-san! I don't want him to speak badly of them, true, but I can't talk to him like that!'

"Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai!" Kyoko exclaimed while kneeling down in a full dogeza.

"Whoa, stop it Kyoko-chan!" Kuu inwardly sighed. He had only meant to break the suddenly heavy mood and pull her out of her glowering, not make the girl feel so bad as to perform a dogeza. "I admire your devotion to them; I just feel that they are not really worthy of it. I won't say anything more, though, out of respect for you. Look, you have some clothes now. Get cleaned up and dressed. Then, we can start to head to Tokyo to meet my friend."

_One disguise, a bullet train ride, and a very nervous Kyoko later…_

"Gomenasai, Boss, I did not think we would be this late," apologized Kuu as he and Kyoko walked towards the mustachioed man. 'Eccentric,' thought Kyoko 'does not even begin to describe him. Flamboyant, over the top, in need of psychiatric evaluation…I would consider all of those!'

A band played a song of sweet reunion in the background while the man called "an important person" by Kuu, dressed in what appeared to be worn Western cowboy attire, looked up from underneath a cowboy hat. "It's been a long time, Kuu. This road's been a long one, eh? And still not over, of course." 'Huh? What in the world is he talking about? And why is there a horse standing behind him?! I thought we were meeting for lunch, anyway, so why are we meeting in a park?' Kyoko was even more befuddled than normal, but remembering Kuu's words her face betrayed not a thought. 'I can't make a bad impression on this person! I won't let Hizuri-san down. I can't make him disappointed in me, too…'

Meanwhile, the subject of her thoughts was a bit surprised himself. Kuu knew him well, so he could be forgiven for having no discernible reaction to his attire and speech. The girl with him, though, had never seen him before. 'What has Kuu told her about me, I wonder…He said he wanted me to meet an interesting individual he was trying to take under his wing today, and I knew she must be truly intriguing if he was calling at night and wanting to meet the very next day, but this is unexpected. Well, only one way to know.'

Shedding the slouched posture and slow speech typical of the genre he was emulating, the man spoke directly. "Kuu, introduce me to your companion."

"Hai, of course Boss. Kyoko-chan, this is Takarada Lory. Boss, this young lady is Mogami Kyoko."

Kyoko once more contained herself and, adopting the manner of an okami greeting important guests, bowed low. "Hajime-mashite, Takarada-san."

After returning in kind, Lory simply nodded to Kuu and simply said, "I see what you meant. Let's eat, first, however."

With a wide gesture of his hand, horse-drawn wagons appeared and Kuu and Kyoko somehow found themselves sitting in the seat as Lory jumped astride the horse that had been standing behind them. A few moments later, they arrived at a picnic spread. Of course, since Kuu was one of the diners the picnic spread seemed more like that prepared for a family reunion. All three conversed easily during lunch, before Lory finally said, "Okay then, I am suitably impressed. Please let me speak with Kyoko-chan now."

"Eh? I have been speaking all along," stated Kyoko.

"True. However, I wish to speak to Kyoko-chan, the fourteen-year old girl, not Kyoko-chan, the young okami. Be yourself; as I said, I have already been impressed."

'How did Takarada-san know?' considered Kyoko. 'I mean, I always try to change my behavior to match what is expected of me by others, but most never notice the difference. I am not very noteworthy, but if he truly does not want me to act like an okami, then I must oblige.

"Hai, Takarada-san. Gomenasai, I did not mean to upset you," Kyoko bowed in apology.

"Nonsense, Kyoko-chan, you did not upset me. Actually, this was a bit of a test by me and Kuu, you see. He mentioned you might have some talent as an actress, but that it seemed to show itself when you were put in stressful situations. So, we set this up. Obviously, what I am going to propose is contingent on you deciding to go to America with Kuu, but I want you to consider it nonetheless."

As Kuu looked on, Lory went on to explain that Kuu had called him the night before, talking about a young girl in a bit of a tight situation. "He told me about your connection to Kuon, as well as recent events. Please don't feel betrayed, as I assure you I left him little choice if I was to help you. Kyoko, I have to admit I was doubtful, but you really do seem to have some amount of talent. How large or small is difficult to tell right away, of course. Regardless, what I propose is this: when you go to America, take that time to come to terms with yourself. Think of who you are and who you want to be. Then, create a 'character' of that kind. When you met me, you were acting like an okami, correct?" Kyoko nodded, still trying to absorb what he was saying. "Good. I want you to create a person in your mind that is who you want to be, and then act like her all the time. You should decide what she will look like, what her history is, not only how she acts but why she acts that way. I will come to visit Kuon a month after you reach America. If you can successfully portray this young woman of your creation, fooling me even if for a brief time, I will accept you as an actress with my talent agency, LME."

Kyoko stared. She knew it wasn't polite of a young Japanese woman to stare for prolonged periods of time, but she stared nonetheless. What Lory was proposing was astonishing, more so considering she had not yet decided whether or not to go to America. Speaking of which-"Takarada-san?"

"Hai?"

"I helped Sho-chan when he was researching talent agencies. LME is in Japan, right? Then why must I go to America only to come back to Japan again?"

Lory smiled. She was a bright girl, if a bit hesitant and shy, he decided. "I admit that seems a bit counterproductive, but I assure you there is a purpose. For one, I suspect you need some time to let all these recent events sink in. You need space to create your new character. You need to do it somewhere other than in Kyoto; I rather suspect there are too many memories there. Eventually, they may provide you strength. Currently, I fear they would only hold you back. You need to be free to love yourself and others, and somewhere that you have been repeatedly hurt by those you love is not going to help in that. Go to America. Come to terms with yourself. Then, come back to Japan on your own terms. Hai?"

Slowly, Kyoko nodded. She looked at Kuu. "Hizuri-san? Is this what you want, then?" 'It really is amazing,' Kyoko thought to herself, 'just how quickly I have come to trust and rely on him. But, he has not once seemed to do anything that he has not been thinking of me. Even if I am a bit put out that I was put on the spot like this, even then it was only to force me to act in such a way to catch Takarada-san's eye. He calls Takarada-san "Boss;" he must have been an actor here in Japan as part of LME, then. If he has walked this road, and now recommends it to me, I must consider it thoroughly.'

Kuu smiled reassuringly. "Kyoko-chan, I want for you to be happy. If it would make you happy to simply finish out high school living with Julie and I, then that would be fine with me. I spoke with her last night, and she agrees. However, even as little time as I have known you, I suspect you would not allow us to care for you in that way. So, I ask that you allow yourself this opportunity."

Kyoko looked back and forth between the two men for a few minutes, her thoughts flying every which direction. Inwardly, a fierce discussion was taking place.

"_He said love! That man-" the angel speaking pointed directly at Lory-"said love! We can't let her anywhere near this man! She will get hurt again!"_

_Another angel argued, "But consider this-if Kyoko becomes an actress and performs well, her confidence and feelings of self-worth will rise. After all, aren't actresses idolized everywhere? They are in line with singers like Sho-chan. She will be on the same level with him. And, as much as she sees him as a bright star, she would then have to see herself as one!"_

_A third angel joined in. "That would only happen if she is logical. If they stood on the same stage, she would kneel down so that he could stand on top of her, just so that he could be in his 'proper' place above her," she spoke bitterly._

_One last angel chimed in. "True as that may be, does anyone else have any ideas to make Kyoko realize her own worth? No? Then it is settled. We won't let her love, but she should take this opportunity. That man's right about one thing-staying in Kyoto is only going to make things worse."_

Finally, Kyoko seemed to have come to a decision. Looking straight up at the men, she spoke up. "Hizuri-san, you've proven yourself enough, I think. I will continue helping you and getting to know you, but if, when you leave for America, you still wish for me to accompany you I will go. And, Takarada-san, while there I will do as you instructed. I'm in."


	6. Creating a Future

_Originally posted 1/23/2013 by Elizabeth Carpenter. No Beta was utilized, thus all mistakes are those of the author. All characters, unless otherwise stated, are owned by the author of _Skip Beat!_ Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei. __**Thanks once again to all those who reviewed, followed, and/or favorite this story or me. It means a lot. The next update will be sometime this weekend, most likely. In fact, I imagine from here on out updates will take place mid-week, usually on Wednesdays, and then again on either Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. **_

The last few weeks had flown by for Kyoko. Between having her passport application expedited by Kuu, following him around as he met with old friends and otherwise entertained himself, and of course trying to prepare herself for her impending trip to America, Kyoko had scarcely had time to contemplate the task set forth by Lory for her. The day had finally arrived, and Kyoko was sitting aboard a plane bound for America. 'Really,' reflected Kyoko, 'Hizuri-san's range of acting and disguises is intriguing. I watched the transformation myself, but even now I could not tell that he is the same person as the one I met by the creek, or even the same as any of the looks he wore while going out and about Japan. I'm still not sure why he was so adamant he could not be observed as being in Japan, but with all these measures in effect it really isn't surprising he wasn't spotted.' Despite her ruminations while aboard, soon Kyoko found herself stepping off the ramp of the plane after her first flight.

"Doing okay, Kyoko-chan?" inquired Kuu, carefully watching the wide-eyed young girl. 'Really, it has been quite impressive watching her lately. No matter who she meets or what obstacles are thrown her way, she has handled it all quite well. Not many could handle themselves so maturely at such an age. Well, other than Kuon of course. But then, my dear boy has always been so talented, cute as a kid and yet handsome as the devil, childishly adorable and suavely mature,' Kuu's thoughts got away from him a bit, but Kyoko was, obviously, oblivious to this.

"Hai, Hizuri-san! Just, a bit nervous is all. Are you sure your wife won't mind my staying with you for a while?" Rather than contemplating Lory's orders, Kyoko's mind had been thoroughly absorbed with worrying about angering Julie.

"Well," spoke Kuu with a smile, "why don't you ask her yourself? She is disguised a bit due to the reporters, of course, but that is her over there." With a discrete nod of his head, Kuu indicated a tall woman with long, voluminous blonde hair and a face that, even while obscured with sunglasses, was definitely drawing attention from those around her. Kyoko observed the woman: beautiful face, check! Slender, yet full-figured, check! Holding herself with grace and dignity, check! 'Amazing! She's definitely a Fairy Queen!' Kyoko was in raptures, momentarily distracted from her worry at the sight of the woman.

Kuu chuckled. Over the past few weeks, he had noticed several such instances where Kyoko seemed lost in the clouds. After puzzling over it for some time, he had final caved to his curiosity and asked her what she was thinking about. 'I will not soon forget that sight! Blushing, stammering, and bowing all at once-while frantically apologizing! Then, once she was calmed down, such a discussion about fairies and friends, a "normal" childhood, whatever that is, and make-up! Honestly-I may never understand her, but I imagine I will always be entertained by her!'

"Kyoko-chan? Would you like to meet my most lovely, beautiful wife?"

Startled out of Fairy Land, Kyoko quickly agreed and, after the two grabbed the small amount of luggage they had brought with them, they rushed over to Julie.

"Wife!" exclaimed Kuu, sweeping Julie up in a spinning hug, "How I have missed you! Now look at whom I have brought with us!" Kuu gestured to the shy Kyoko, still lingering a few steps back and gazing with a kind of bewildered awe on her face at the affectionate couple. 'How nice,' she thought, 'they so clearly love one another. That would be nice, just like I have always lo-'

"_Mayday! Mayday alert! Kyoko is thinking of love! Not just that, romantic love and Sho-chan!" screamed an angel, running frantically about and waving her hands around._

_Gasps went out all around, with looks of outrage crossing more than one angel's face. "Absolutely not!" yelled another. "It is largely his fault she has no sense of worth! We cannot allow her to fall into the trap of loving him! She will once again devote her whole life to him instead of learning to live for herself! Impermissible!"_

_The angels got slightly devilish looks on their faces as they quickly journeyed to Kyoko's brain._

"Huh?" Kyoko stated out loud, though quietly and to herself. "What was I thinking just then? Ah, oh well, it's no matter." Turning to the Hizuris, who were looking at her quizzically, she simply said, "Gomenasai, I got lost in my thoughts for a moment. My name is Mogami Kyoko, Hizuri-san, and it is wonderful to meet you. Your husband has spoken of you often and with great affection. Please excuse my imposing on you." Kyoko bowed and waited for Julie's response.

Julie looked at Kyoko silently for a moment, as the girl began to shake in nervousness. Suddenly, in a movement too swift for Kyoko's eyes to follow, Julie swept the girl up in a massive, bone-crunching hug. "Kuu! She is just _too_ cute! Why didn't you warn me she was so cute! Kyoko, we are going to have lots of fun together! I just _have_ to buy you some things, though-I can see you don't have much with you! Do you like make-up? You must like make-up! We will go right after this and-"

"Ahem," interrupted Kuu with a laugh, "Julie, would it be possible for the girl to rest first? She has traveled all the way from Japan you know!"

With great reluctance, Julie acceded that perhaps the shopping excursions could wait, and the three loaded up to visit the Hizuri's home.

_One week later_

Kyoko awoke to the sounds of clattering pans and the smell of burning food. 'Oh no!' she thought, 'I overslept!' Frantically jumping out of bed, the black haired teenager quickly cleaned up and rushed downstairs to the kitchen from whence all the ruckus was originating. Just as she had feared, Julie had beaten her up and was trying to make breakfast. Trying being the operative word, unfortunately. With a small shake of her head as she wondered just how one adult, otherwise almost frighteningly capable woman, could so horribly ruin a simple meal, Kyoko quickly shooed the protesting woman out of the kitchen with a threat to leave if she-Kyoko, that is- was not allowed to contribute to the household in some manner.

Kuu joined her soon after, and with his help they finished breakfast in no time. After quiet mundane conversation during the meal, Kuu finally asked what had been on his mind for a little while now. "Kyoko? Have you made any progress with Boss's task?"

Kyoko froze for just a moment, her pause almost imperceptible as she finished gathering up the dishes and headed to the sink. "Ano, Hiz-er, Kuu-san." Kyoko had eventually been convinced that two Hizuri-sans was too confusing, and it would do little good to get used to misters and misses when she would soon be returning to America. "I've been thinking about it, but it is difficult. Takarada-san said to create a character, but I don't really know how to begin."

Kuu considered for a while. 'I can't do this for her, but she does need a hint to get started. Hmm…ah! That's it! It's basically what Boss told her in the first place, anyway.'

"Who do you wish you were?"

"Eh?"

Kuu sighed, but then continued. "If you could be anyone in the world, be like anyone you wanted, who would you be?"

Kyoko's eyes lit up, and Kuu inwardly groaned at the answer he could see coming. "A princess!"

"Eh, very well then. But, tell me this. What are princesses like? How do they act? What are their lives like? How does a princess act day to day, or when she is angered? The fact is, there are very few princesses, but even at that they are people too. It is fine to model yourself after a princess, if you wish, but you should remember that you can't just be a stereotype or cliché. Develop your ideal until you know without even having to think how she would act, what she would say, in a given situation." Kuu had exhausted himself with this monologue, but was waiting to see how Kyoko would respond to it.

Kyoko, meanwhile, was struggling to reconcile the image in her head of a princess, untouchable in her loveliness, with that of everyone else, simply human. It wasn't working very well at first, but gradually the two images merged. 'I guess, it really is too much to expect even a princess to always be lovely, always be kind, never be angry, and always be gracious. So much pressure! Still, if I was a princess I would want to be like Julie-san, kind and beautiful; full of grace. And even like Kuu-san, capable and fun to be around. Well, it's only to be expected, I suppose. They really are like a Fairy King and Queen.' Kyoko's mind continued spinning with the image she was trying to create, until at last a smile crossed her face.

"Hai, Kuu-san. I understand. Arigatou!" Kyoko, just finished with the dishes she had unconsciously continued washing, dashed off to her room.

_Monday, one week later_

'Graceful, charming, and dignified before all but the closest acquaintances at all times,' thought Kyoko, studiously reviewing her notes on Julie. 'Not all styles worn must be the newest ones, but they must all be flattering, conservative but attractive and befitting the occasion, and designed to demand attention in such a way that one seems as if they do not need it.' Kyoko looked up at Julie, then at herself. Despite near-daily shopping excursions, this part was still difficult for her. "Julie-san? Can I ask you for some help?" 'Deep breath, girl-Julie-san won't eat you up, and you need the help. I will be graceful! I will be charming! I will be stylish! And dang it, I will wear make-up!'

_Tuesday_

'Step, sway, step, sway. One walks with an easy stride and a gentle sway of the hips, aided by heels. Start small and gradually work up to higher heels-no matter how gorgeous the shoe; no matter how great the aide in feeling beautiful and in walking bestowed by the shoe, if one cannot walk in it the shoe will fail,' Kyoko recited the words she had received from Julie-san in her head as she walked across the room in her new wardrobe.

_Wednesday_

'Liquid eyeliner is easiest to apply starting from the center of the lid and working down, then going back to finish back towards the center of the face. Small brushes lessen the chances of smudging. The end result should help draw attention to the eyes without being obvious,' Kyoko's thoughts seemed almost as lines on a teleprompter as she carefully applied the makeup herself. Julie-san's lessons had helped immensely already.

_Thursday_

"Kyoko-chan, quit putting yourself down!" Kuu exclaimed, exasperated despite himself. He loved the girl like a daughter, really he did, but he was quite tired of hearing her belittle herself with excessive humility. "You must learn-a little humility engenders respect, but the brand you use most often makes others see you as incompetent and annoying."

"A-annoying! I'm annoying?" Kyoko's eyes widened as she internally brought up some shields to prevent the tears from falling.

"No! That is not what I mean!" Sighing once more, Kuu continued more calmly. "I understand you, but others may not. Seeing someone who seems beautiful, competent, and talented, wouldn't you get angry if they called themselves plain, unreliable, and boring? Of course, because it makes you wonder what that person must think of yourself as well, right?"

"H-hai," replied Kyoko hesitantly.

"There! You must realize you are to become an actress, someone others look up to. You may be humble, but do not put yourself down in front of others. One might even say that is unprofessional; certainly, it is inadvisable."

With a thoughtful look on her face, Kyoko nodded before returning to her room to make more notes.

_Friday_

'Nonjudgmental, accepting of others' ideas, willing to casually joke about-these are all good ways to be. Exuberance can inspire a laugh, which is good to build morale, but must be used in moderation except among friends as it can lead to a lack of confidence in one's pride as a professional.' Kyoko read back over her notes from observing Julie and, in this case, Kuu in particular. 'Hard to reconcile the man he is on set with the childish boy that makes puppy dog eyes and can easily be incited to talk for hours about Julie-san or Kuon. He really is an exceptional oya-baka,' she thought affectionately. 'Ah! Back on track, quickly! I want to start practicing my character out and about this weekend!

_Saturday_

'Ugh, so much for starting practice this weekend! I still need a backstory for her personality!' Kyoko had locked herself up in her room and was frantically scribbling away, notes and sketches lying all around her on the floor. 'Tomorrow, then, for sure!'

_Sunday_

Kyoko pulled out the prepaid cellphone she had eventually acquiesced to the Hizuris purchasing for her. "Ano, Kuu-san? Just calling to let you know I will be out and about practicing my task today. I need to make a few purchases first, but you probably won't see me until late tonight. Don't worry about lunch, I have money, and you and Julie-san are both scheduled to meet with your managers for lunch today. See you tonight!"

With that accomplished, the girl quickly strode into the wig shop to try on models and make a purchase.

_Two weeks of practicing later…_

"Kyoko? Are you ready? Tomorrow Boss Is supposed to come by."

"Hai."

"Well then, show us already! Enough with the drama, you too! Kyoko, come home quickly and show us the new you," Julie was quite disgruntled; Kyoko had been gone from the house quite a bit the last few weeks perfecting her new persona. She missed the girl, and was quite impatient too see her in person rather than hearing her voice over the phone.

Kyoko smiled on her end of the phone, listening to the Hizuris bicker lovingly on speakerphone.

"Instead of that, can we meet for supper tonight? I would like to get acquainted with you while in character, as that is what will be expected of me tomorrow. Meet me at the usual place?" Kyoko and the Hizuris had eaten at home a lot, but when they did eat out there was a favorite restaurant that was famous for its discretion with regards to celebrities yet still open to everyone they often frequented.

"See you soon, Kyoko-chan," came Kuu's simple response, herding Julie towards the garage.

Click. Kyoko hung up the phone and began walking toward the restaurant, knowing she would arrive just a bit after the Hizuris considering her distance now. She straightened her skirt, smoothed her now light brown hair, planted a polite but somehow distant smile on her face, and placed one confident leg in front of the other as she strode down the street.

_A few minutes later, at the restaurant…_

"Kuu, where is she! I miss my Kyoko-chan! I've barely seen her all week! Honestly, I don't know why you allowed another child to get mixed up with that awful kidnapper!" Julie was all stirred up, and unafraid to show it in front of Kuu and the obviously amused staff.

Kuu smiled indulgently. "Lovely Julie, light of my life, I understand; really, I do. But, this is something Kyoko-chan needs to do. If she stayed here, whatever she accomplished in life she would attribute to us. I won't allow her to do that. Boss will help her be whoever she needs to be to reach peace with herself."

Julie dropped her head, admitting defeat in body language if not words, but before she could say anything the couple was interrupted by a smooth, polished voice.

"Excuse me? May I join you two?" asked a young woman.

Julie eyed to new arrival with critical eyes. As a model, she seized up everyone she met. She meant no offense by it. 'This one is interesting, that's for sure,' she thought. Three inch heels added height to an otherwise average frame, but there was nothing that needed improvement in figure. While slender and nowhere near being accused of being buxom, the young woman was shown off quite well in a black pencil skirt, layered bright blue blouse, and short black jacket. Long light brown locks had been trained to curl and bounce slightly around a round face artfully, yet very tastefully made up. With an approving glint in her eyes, Julie noted the lined lips, glossed over a mere half a shade brighter than the youth's most likely natural color, blush applied just enough to highlight high cheekbones, slender brown eyebrows, and almost undetectable mascara and eyeliner serving simply to draw one's attention to those gorgeous golden eyes. 'Wait! G-golden eyes? Is that Kyoko-chan?!'

"K-kyoko-chan?!" exclaimed Julie.

"Eh? I'm afraid I don't know who you are speaking of. You are Julie Hizuri, correct?" The woman's English seemed flawlessly American as she spoke with confidence and dignity and addressed Julie the English way, family name last. Julie could only nod along while Kuu was too confused to even know where to begin. Continuing on, the woman introduced herself." My name is Masuyo. I would like to go into acting and perhaps modeling. I do beg your pardon if I seem overly forward, but when I saw you, Mrs. Hizuri, and your husband here by chance I simply had to come speak with you. The word in the business is you have an excellent eye for talent, and I am in need of a judge. May I speak with you for a while and allow the two of you to give me your opinions as to my chances in the industry?"

'Impossible! There is no way this woman could be Kyoko-chan. Looks aside, she is so assertive! Not in a bad way, but she very clearly sees an opportunity and grabs it. Eh, well, still-she is interesting, and until dear Kyoko-chan arrives I wouldn't mind scouting new talent. Very well then!' "Certainly, you may join us until our last companion arrives at least, Masuyo. It's a pleasure to meet you. Kuu? Aren't you going to speak up?"

Kuu stared at "Masuyo's" eyes. 'That is Kyoko-chan! I know it is. After all, she did say she wanted us to meet her new character tonight. Still, if I wasn't expecting her tonight and I hadn't already seen a small sample of her capabilities-no, even aside from that if I had not seen her dedication observing us and asking for help with various facets of her new personality, and taking so much time to go around outside and practice it-I wouldn't know she was Kyoko-chan at all. Eh, well, this promises to be entertaining, for sure.'

"Pleasure to meet you, Masuyo. Julie and I look forward to getting to know you better this evening."


	7. Kyoko's Character Notes

_Originally posted 7/4/2013 by Elizabeth Carpenter. No Beta was utilized, thus all mistakes are those of the author. All characters, unless otherwise stated, are owned by the author of _Skip Beat!_ Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei. This is simply fanfiction. Constructive criticism is welcomed, particularly for this brief post as it is intended to evoke a response. _

Gomenasai! Imagine me doing a full dogeza, because I certainly should be! Unfortunately, between arranging for summer classes, being called for overtime after not one but two of the other medical assistants at our office quit without notice, and then the everyday craziness of, well, life, it has been way too long since I last updated. I am still putting the final touches on the next chapter, which, with exams complete and a few days off work should be posted by this weekend. In the meantime, though, I thought I would rework some of my thoughts for Kyoko's working persona and give you all a sneak peek-and the opportunity to influence her a bit, since Masuyo is still very much being revised and edited by both Kyoko and myself currently. I assure you that I never forgot about this story and have a stack of notes with future plans for it. They will be carried out. In the meantime, thank you for your patience and all the wonderful reviews and kind favorites/follows. It means a lot.

Kyoko's Character Notes

Morikawa, Masuyo

"Forest river, Benefit world"

Hajimemashite, Morikawa Masuyo desu. I was asked to prepare a brief biography detailing the most important parts of my life, but as I am a firm believer that the most important parts of our lives are often those least recognized, "brief" may not be strictly true in this case. Gomenasai, my friends, and Arigatou in advance for your patience.

I grew up in Kyoto, Japan, raised as the child of a taisho and okami-san. I was always a bit quiet as a child, and formed few friendships. Instead, I focused more on my studies. In particular, there was one place in the forest near a creek that I loved to stretch out as I read…but I digress. It was here that I had my earliest interactions and formed perceptions of the world, but not where I was destined to stay. Sadly, I lost my parents recently. Still, the lessons learned at their feet served me well. I was taught grace and humility as I was raised to take over as okami-san one day. Proper assertiveness came naturally from dealing with the less…inhibited…of our guests. Maturity came from recognizing early on my role in the world and the necessity of completing it. Until their debts came to light, I was fully prepared to simply continue my work at the Ryokan for the rest of my life.

I am naturally reserved, as were my parents, so just as it was not a total shock that they did not divulge how deeply in debt we were it should not come as much of one that I did not seek help from others. I arranged for the Ryokan to be sold and successfully broke even due to its relative success. I found myself, at fourteen, without money for school or any proper direction in my life. I thank Kami, therefore, for an offhand comment made by a classmate during my middle school exit ceremony. To be sure, she meant it as an insult and had no intention of being overheard; nonetheless, I owe her much.

"That Morikawa-chan; it is good she thinks so highly of herself to never bother wearing makeup or appear feminine! Her shape is not bad, but such arrogance! No danger of her ever being a model or actress!"

It started me thinking. My chief talents were in the kitchen, but at fourteen it was unlikely I could find a willing employer there. I did not wish to work as a waitress the rest of my life, and it would be difficult to obtain a proper education. Modeling, though, or even acting…I might stand a chance. At least long enough to save some money.

Try as I might, though, I had little success finding an agency and had all but given up hope until yet another overheard conversation. You see why I said the little events are the world changers? An American guest on the Ryokan's last open night was speaking to companions about needing some helpers. As it turns out, they had an on-location film shoot going on but due to several crewmembers becoming ill were short a few hands. I volunteered on the spot, stating that though I did not have experience I would work for meals and shelter. As the hotel rooms were already paid for and the studio was covering meals, my offer was gladly accepted.

Over the next week, I worked quietly and soaked up information. The way to walk, the way to talk…most importantly, how to apply make-up and the basics of facial expression as viewed through cameras. I made some good connections, and after placing me through a few basic tests it was agreed to sponsor me in America for a month. One month, to make me or break me. I have to find work.

Today, I made a point to stop in at a local well-known restaurant. I see Julie Hizuri, famous in the modeling world, sitting with her equally well-known husband Kuu. Rude though it might be to interrupt them, I decide to approach anyway. I need a chance. And from what I've heard, they might provide it.

_Young, determined, mature. Confident and assertive, but never impolite. Inherently graceful. Reserved. Very businesslike upon first meeting, but gradually warming over time. Slightly dry and cynical sense of humor, covered when necessary with over exaggerated friendliness. Slow to judge, but will not suffer fools lightly. Above all else, she is professional. Places high value on education and success, thus her determination to make it in show business. Somewhat still feels as if this is an inherently risky arena in which to work, resulting in a spendthrift attitude as she wishes to save as much money as possible…not that she has had much opportunity to make any just yet. It is Masuyo's third week in America, and with her time nearly elapsed she is beginning to become desperate but outwardly revealing none of it. This last minute coincidental meeting with the Hizuris could well determine her future, and she knows it._


	8. Chapter 7 Benefitting the World

_Originally posted 7/5/2015 by Elizabeth Carpenter. No Beta was utilized, thus all mistakes are those of the author. All characters, unless otherwise stated, are owned by the author of _Skip Beat!_ Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei. __**Thank you to those who reviewed Kyoko's Character Notes! It is great to know there are still those remembering this story despite my prolonged neglect of it. In any case, with hard work and a smidgeon of luck there won't be another delay so long. Look for the next update by next Sunday. Again, thanks for your patience and without further ado, enjoy this rather long chapter! **_

Chapter 7: Benefitting the World

As Masuyo pulled out a chair and took a seat, her inner Kyoko quietly rejoiced at the first obstacle passed. 'I've only to continue this, to be Masuyo. Ah! But at a time like this, Masuyo would not let her thoughts wander, to be sure!' With that thought, Kyoko allowed the last traces of her own personality to fade to the back of her mind. Masuyo would be in charge of this meeting.

After Masuyo gave her order to the waiter, she scarcely had a chance to take a breath before the inquisition began.

"So, Masuyo, tell me your story! What is your last name, for starters, and are you from around here originally? I hear a bit of an accent." Julie saw no reason to waste time, particularly if the girl wanted an honest opinion as to her chances in show business.

Masuyo leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs as she thought how best to word her response. Enough information to show her determination, but not so much that she seemed desperate. What's more, she could not see a way to reveal her current circumstances without seeming to be looking for a handout. 'Eh, well, I can only give it my best shot.'

"My full name is Masuyo Morikawa. I come from Kyoto originally; in fact, I have only been here in America about a month. I have little experience in show business, but a stray comment from a classmate started me contemplating it. I managed to get a job helping an American film shoot in Japan, learning what I could about the way the industry works and necessary qualities to have. What I saw only increased my desire to enter show business."

Smiling widely at this point in her story, Masuyo continued, "The company I worked for saw enough of interest in me to agree to sponsor me for a time here in America, providing I could find work on my own within a reasonable time span. In the meantime, I have been working to improve my accent and meet others in the business. Honestly, though, I never dreamt I would meet such legends as yourselves, Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri."

At this point, drinks and appetizers were brought out to the Hizuris and Masuyo. Pausing a moment to thank the waiter, Julie then took control of the interview-er, conversation.

"What makes you think you have what it takes to make it in the industry? You've got a pretty face, I'll grant you, and seem to have the basics of style and grace down. Still, those will only get you so far modeling and even less far in acting."

'Such a faker,' thought Kuu affectionately. 'It is clear my lovely Julie is already quite enamored with the girl-even without knowing she is Kyoko-chan! Still, she raises a good point and Kyoko-ne, Masuyo-will need to have a good answer prepared. I wonder if she has considered this?'

Kuu need not have worried. With yet another gorgeous smile and a flip of long locks over her shoulders, Masuyo leaned forward a bit to ask, almost conspiratorially, how old Julie thought her to be.

Taken aback by the quickly returned question, Julie answered readily enough nonetheless. "Oh, seventeen, eighteen perhaps? You haven't mentioned your parents in any of your decisions, and your bearing is quite mature, so any younger would be a shock, I think."

With a mischievous grin, Masuyo gave a short bow as much as the table would allow and gestured her arm out almost as if in a curtsey. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Hizuri. That was the impression I was going for. I am fourteen, though I will turn fifteen in a few short months. My parents passed recently, and even when they were alive we all shared responsibility. Working hard is nothing new to me. I have long since learned I can do nearly anything I truly desire to if I just decide to put it above all else and give it everything I have. I am determined to make this work. Therefore, it will work. I won't accept anything less."

'F-fourteen! Nearly fifteen, but still! How on earth-but I see her point. Her maturity will help ensure a proper work ethic, and with that skills and experience will come with time. She is starting relatively early, which will help as well. ' Julie was now in deep contemplation, allowing Kuu a chance to finally join in the conversation.

"Masuyo, that is a commendable attitude to have. I have to ask, though, why show business? The statement you just made could apply to almost anything. You would need to finish school first, of course, but after that you could go any direction you chose. Show business is tough, mentally, emotionally, and sometimes physically. There are more stable options that would allow you to enjoy your childhood more in the meantime." Kuu was fishing. If Kyoko was to stand up to Boss with her Masuyo, she would need to have all facets of her personality determined, all possible reasoning allowed for. What's more, it would need to be suitable to Masuyo's background and second nature to Kyoko when acting as her, Kuu knew.

With lifted brow, Masuyo leaned back to allow the returning waiter access to lay out their main course. "Why not? I place a high value on education, to be sure, and I am determined to finish mine at some point. In the meantime, I need to make money. I would rather utilize what Kami has granted me, while meeting new people and learning new things, while making money than to wait tables or wash cars all my life. Too many get stuck in a rut doing those dead-end jobs, with what dreams they once had discarded in favor of more practical concerns. I understand that and do not look down upon them for it, but the bottom line is that is not what I want for myself. As for enjoying my childhood, Mr. Hizuri, what part of my personality has struck you as being childlike? I long ago set aside flights of fantasy for realities of life, helping out at the Ryokan and reading books whenever possible. I tend to come across as reserved, so friends were few and far between. Show business will allow me to stretch myself and my abilities while seeing the world and what it has to offer. It will also accord me the opportunity, through various roles, to learn about all sorts of people and places. Then, when the time comes to finish my education I will be in a unique place to determine where to take it."

This was Masuyo's longest speech yet, and it left the hardest impact. It was immediately clear to both Hizuris that Masuyo was a planner. She had decided show business was the best way to reach her ultimate goal, and determined to follow it. 'Is that really alright though? Masuyo may be a planner, but Boss is more of a dreamer. "To put smiles on everyone's faces!" or something like that would be his ideal reason for entering show business,' thought Kuu, while Julie was similarly trying to decide if Masuyo had just intimated that she was using the industry as a stepping stone to something better.

'Dang it!' considered Masuyo, with Kyoko inwardly flinching as well, 'I really didn't intend to show that much. It may be my true reason, but it probably won't sit well with many. Cover up, cover up…'

_Meanwhile, Kyoko turned to her angels and wailed, "But I didn't know what else to do! Masuyo is too practical to choose show business normally-she always thought she would take over a Ryokan and never really considered any other way of life, so I thought that maybe this would be a good way to show her the world and let her choose! Masuyo still didn't want to go into show business, though, until I pointed out how many people never manage to get away from dead-end jobs while trying to save for education. She values it way too highly, even for me! Once I told her that sometimes companies will even arrange for their talents' schooling-and even if they don't, within a few short years she should be able to set back enough for at least some informal lessons to pass placement exams-Masuyo came right around and agreed to try! Come on, Masuyo-don't give up so soon! And don't be so obvious!" The angels rushed to comfort the distraught girl, who could only watch on helplessly as Masuyo continued._

Masuyo's eyes lit up briefly as she took her first bite of food. 'Ah! That'll work!' she decided, speaking up once more after finishing the delectable salmon.

"Don't misunderstand, I find show business fascinating in and of itself. There is so much to be learned from observing how others behave, and so much of that is displayed in any given movie or TV production. And modeling-it is amazing how much influence one model, properly doing their job, can have on fashion for some time to come. I am still young, though. Since I have not properly decided where my life will go long term, I view show business as a great way to be exposed to a bit of everything. That is a great draw in and of itself. Besides," Masuyo smiled a beatific smile, "if I properly do my job, won't I be making lots of people happy? If there is one thing I was taught above all else growing up, it was to make others happy. Really, I suppose my name is rather fitting."

'Ah, that will do. Suitably practical for most people in the industry to go along with, and appropriately sentimental for Boss. Good job, Kyoko!" Kuu cheered mentally.

Poor Julie was sensing an undercurrent from Kuu she could not quite understand, but Masuyo's words had also relieved her. 'Barring some actual screen tests to measure acting and modeling ability, I think I could use this girl. But, that aside, when is Kyoko going to get here?!'

Supper finished with good conversation and lots of smiles all around. Finally, Julie spoke the words Masuyo had been waiting to hear all evening.

"Well, Masuyo Morikawa, you have impressed me, at any rate. I can't speak for Kuu regarding arranging for a chance at acting, but I can certainly get you started in modeling, at least to the degree of arranging for some portfolio shots. Let me have your number, and I will give you a call tomorrow. I am afraid this evening I will be trying to track down an adopted daughter of sorts-really, where HAS that girl gotten to?!" Julie became more distraught as she spoke, but upon Masuyo silently handing her a slip of paper with a number on it she stopped. Kuu was barely containing his laughter at this point, and Masuyo's mask was cracking a bit upon Kyoko hearing herself referred to as an adopted daughter.

"Eh? Is this some kind of mistake? This is Kyoko-chan's numb-er," Julie's voice trailed off a bit at the end as she looked into Masuyo's eyes once more. She remembered her first impression, that those golden eyes could only belong to Kyoko, and froze. A soft smile spread across the girl's face, and though the make-up, wig, and clothing remained those of Masuyo, Kyoko was once more in charge.

"Gomenasai, Julie-san. I hated deceiving you, and I did mention I would be in character, but still it was unforgivably rude of me. And you call me adopted daughter! I am not deserving of such an hon-" a quick glance at Kuu's reprimanding face stopped her mid-word. "I will try to uphold the honor you grant me."

As Julie and Kuu walked over to hug the girl, Kyoko could just barely make out the normally loud and exuberant Kuu's words. "Kyoko, we have no doubt you will surpass any honor we give you. You've done well."

_The next day_

Julie sat brushing out her long blonde locks in the mirror, a frown marring the otherwise beautiful visage. Kuu stepped up behind her, taking the brush from her hand as he softly kissed her head. "What is bothering you now, my lovely Julie? Kyoko has done a spectacular job creating her modern-day princess character, far exceeding what I knew of her talents. I told you what she told me of our Kuon, and that seemed to give you hope as well. Everything is coming together, so," Kuu set the brush down and waved his hand out in a theatrical manner, raising his voice from the gentle cajoling tone he had been using to a dramatic, near Shakespearean manner, "what ails thee, fair lady?"

Kuu earned a dirty look and smack for his silliness, but Julie did at least laugh. "We're losing her, Kuu! I love that girl like a daughter already, even if she hasn't been here long. And on top of that, she wouldn't even spend the night here! Said she needed to get more in character for that-that-that _kidnapper! _And Kuu-" here Julie's voice broke down a bit, and the shining in her eyes promised if her makeup had not already been applied columns would be present-"he's gonna take her too! Don't let him, don't let him!"

Kuu sighed. "Julie darling, you knew this was coming. It's like we said yesterday. For Kyoko, it is necessary. We know she can do it on her own, the girl has more than enough talent and determination. She doesn't know that, though. Let her show Boss, let her go back to Japan and prove herself. Until that girl told me about Kuon's saying my hands were too big, I never realized just how much he struggled with our shadows. And Julie, for Kyoko, who has so little sense of her own value, how much worse would it be?"

Julie was not happy, but she eventually conceded with a nod. "We just support her, then?"

Kuu smiled. "That's all we can do. But, we'll do it with the fully style we are capable of, ne, darling?" With that, Kuu stretched out his hand. "Come, Julie, it is time to go. Boss will be at the banquet and Masuyo will join us there. No special attention to her, remember, she will mingle about with all the other guests and introduce herself when appropriate. It's show time."

_Meanwhile…_

'Deep breath in, deep breath out,' Kyoko thought to herself, giving her wig one final adjustment and smoothing out Masuyo's clothes. 'Tasteful, yet eye-catching silver evening gown, check. Four inch heels suitable for more elegant surroundings, yet still easily walkable, check. The only thing left is to let Masuyo take over. Conference time!'

_In the recesses of Kyoko's mind…_

_A wide room with one central table, scattered with notes, and several large couches surrounding it plays host to two girls and a veritable pantheon of angels. Masuyo had been standing, but as Kyoko shows up takes a seat. Angels flocked to their own seats as Kyoko addresses the group._

"_Angel-sans, thank you for your help. I don't really know where you came from, but I am glad to have your support. It is just about time to try and impress Takarada-san. So, any last minute discussion? Angel-sans? Masuyo-san?" Kyoko looked to each in turn. When no response was forthcoming, she continued. "We must make Kuu-san and Julie-san proud. They are placing a great deal of trust in us. Masuyo-san, be careful of any more mistakes like that near one yesterday with Boss. He is very…interesting…but according to Kuu-san places a great deal of emphasis on emotions, especially love. Be sure to properly convey that."_

_While Masuyo simply nodded, already content she knew her role and was comfortable carrying it out, the angels exchanged glances. "Love? Oh, no. No love. Not yet. Kyoko is doing better, thanks to the Hizuris, but she isn't ready yet. She is just believing them instead of having confidence herself," whispered one angel to another, as an oblivious Kyoko began drilling an increasingly annoyed Masuyo about her own background and beliefs. _

_Nodding, the second angel agreed. "Play it cool. Masuyo is naturally very reserved, so it shouldn't come out that Kyoko can't love unless Takarada-san directly addresses her. Even then, Masuyo might be diplomatic enough to pull it off, so no worries," she said, glancing over to the locked box in the corner. Somehow, Kyoko had yet to notice it. That was fine with the angels. They were busy trying to find a curtain or something to cover it with, anyway. Dust was starting to gather on it, and if there was one thing a white angel couldn't abide by, it was dust._

"_Ok then, everyone! I guess we are ready! Masuyo, it's your turn to take over!" Kyoko had at last finished drilling Masuyo, and stepped back to take a seat as Masuyo stood. Kyoko was obviously very nervous, but as the angels came over to comfort her she at last let go. "Good luck…" she whispered to the rapidly disappearing Masuyo._

Masuyo opened her trademark golden eyes, the only connection to the individual who created her. 'Meh, who does she think she is, telling _me_ to remember _my own_ life? Well, but it's not that I can't understand where she's coming from. Today is very important, after all.' Looking straight into the mirror, Masuyo nodded. "Ganbatte!" she cried aloud, smiling at her brief silliness. After one last once-over, Masuyo turned to the door, ready to put on the act of her life.

_At the banquet…_

Kuu stared at Lory, mouth slightly agape. 'He's always extravagant, but this…' Kuu sweat dropped. Julie had no reservations in speaking up. "What on earth are you wearing? And, I thought this was a banquet! Why are there tepees everywhere?"

Lory simply relaxed as he sat down, cross-legged, upon an animal fur. "You never asked what _kind_ of banquet it was. It is hardly my fault you stand out a bit in this crowd.

Indeed, as the Hizuris were the first of the American guests to arrive at the banquet, they did stand out quite a bit. The banquet had originally been planned as a formal affair to welcome Lory to America, but he had begged and pleaded to be given control over it. Knowing how much Lory enjoyed a good party, Kuu had reluctantly conceded. Looking around, he now regretted it.

Lory had somehow rented an enormous open building and covered the floor with layers of leaf litter. A small creek divided one corner of the building from the rest, where flat rock provided what was apparently to be the dancing area. 'Sure hope no one gets hurt…' reflected Kuu. A number of large forest trees rose up from the ground and spread their branches, some even penetrating the roof via skylights. Scattered across the area were tepees with food and beverages laid out, all appropriate to time and setting such as grilled bison steaks, fresh berries, and roasted corn ears. The only acknowledgment of the original formal intent was the champagne located next to the water; clearly, Lory did not think any occasion perfect without some form of alcoholic beverage. Shaking his head, Kuu decided to just let it go as he, too, sat down on one of the animal furs conveniently located outside the tepees.

"So, Kuu, do tell me-where is young Mogami-kun? I am eagerly awaiting her performance," Lory said, eyes wandering about.

"Well, Lory, seeing as how Julie and I are the only none-Native American attired individuals wondering about right now, I think it is safe to assume she is not here yet. She managed to fool Julie yesterday, despite warning us beforehand she would appear in character. I almost mistook her myself. My cute daughter is so clever! You will be amazed by her, I assure you. In fact, she is so…and so…really wonderful!" Kuu lost his original train of thought, but Lory had stopped paying attention anyway.

"Daughter?" he inquired with raised brow.

"Yes, daughter! I claimed her as our adopted daughter yesterday, and Kuu couldn't believe he hadn't thought to do it first, so daughter! And I have to say, I don't really want to give away yet _another_ child to you!" exclaimed Julie, thoroughly wound up once again.

Raising his hands in defense, Lory laughed. "Now, Julie, calm down a bit. I've yet to even see the girl, let alone take her away from you."

As the three watched more guests file in, seeming suitably out of place in their formal attire amongst the forest setting, Julie couldn't help but think to herself, 'Not yet you haven't, but it won't be long. The girl's too good for my own good; he's sure to take her away from us. Still, it's what's best, I suppose.' Sighing aloud, she decided to just watch how everything panned out.

Meanwhile, Masuyo had finally arrived. 'I might have expected this from Lory Takarada, legendary president of Japan's LME and noted for his eccentricities. Still, I am far from being the only one not notified of the unusual dress code. Time to take some names and, more importantly, provide my own.'

She began making the rounds, taking care to stop and introduce herself to everyone she met as an aspiring new model under Julie Hizuri's direction. As Julie had agreed to sponsor her, of sorts, before recognizing Kyoko, it had been decided this was a believable and acceptable lie to explain her presence.

The brown haired young woman's entrance had not gone unnoticed by Lory. Though there were many faces he did not recognize amongst the new arrivals, few were being as businesslike as she. In general, this was intended to be a place to relax, after all. Nonetheless, she did not seem to be angering anyone. To the contrary, smiles and raised brows followed the slender brunette. Surreptitiously glancing at the Hizuris, he noted they did not seem to be paying special attention to any of the guests yet and were in fact wrapped up in their own conversation. Perhaps she was not his pet project for the day, but Lory's curiosity was spiked nonetheless. Lory made his way over to one of the individuals he had seen the woman speaking with.

"Hello! Are you enjoying the party?" Lory asked the startled man, a young but accomplished director of American dramas. Staring at Lory, rather underdressed in a loincloth, face paint, and a feathered headdress, the man stammered out a yes.

"Wonderful!" Lory beamed. "I do love to entertain. I am Lory Takarada, of Lory's Majestic Entertainment, and I am the one who designed what you see today." Not waiting for the other man to introduce himself, Lory barreled on. "I must say, quite the number of new faces here today, wouldn't you agree?"

Finally becoming accustomed to Lory's ways, the man simply nodded his head, inwardly reflecting that this _was_ Hollywood, so one should always expect the unexpected.

"For instance, that young woman that just passed. She seems intriguing, and is quite beautiful, but very young, I think. What is she doing here?"

"Ah, you mean Masuyo Morikawa! She is a new actress and model. It is rumored Julie Hizuri met her recently and agreed to sponsor her, but she was originally brought here by one of our own companies who were filming on-location in Japan. You'd never know she hadn't been here her whole life, though. Great English, and very straightforward." The man, to this point somewhat reticent in his speech, was nearly gushing his approval of Masuyo. Lory contemplated what he had learned before questioning him further.

"Why is Julie paying her so little attention just yet, then, if she was so impressed?" Lory was wondering if this girl might be Kyoko after all, though if she was she was doing a fine job of changing her manner and looks alike.

The man looked at Lory askance. "I would not have been happy if she had. It is one thing to receive a call asking me to give consideration to someone I have not met for a part, but if the girl is here herself then she needs to be able to represent herself, to a degree. She's made a point to speak with nearly everyone in the room so far, and if they were half as impressed as I was Julie won't have to do much sponsoring to get her started. She's self-promoting right now, and doing a great job of it."

As he wandered back over to the Hizuris, Lory wondered to himself, 'Is that it, though? Or are they avoiding her to prevent giving Kyoko away to me? Only one way to find out, I suppose…'

"Julie!"

"Eh!" Julie was startled, as she had been deep in conversation with her husband. "What is it you needed, kidnapper?"

Lory gave the woman a look, responding, "Not here Julie, people will misunderstand, you know! I was merely wondering why you haven't introduced your new talent to me?"

Julie stared blankly for a moment before recalling herself. "Oh, you mean Masuyo? Certainly I can, if she is here yet. How did you hear about her, anyway? We only just met yesterday." Julie began looking around the room, having truly not noticed Masuyo's entrance. "I wonder why she didn't come directly to me? I would certainly have introduced her around…"

"No need," uttered Lory drily, "she has done a great job of that herself. I think we are about the only three she has not yet spoken with, and I am beginning to think I was left so late because I was near you two. She must have only intended to seek you out after representing herself." Lory quickly explained to the Hizuris what the young director had told him.

"Not bad, Julie." Kuu was smiling broadly. "Not only did you find a girl with some talent, but apparently she understands the gist of business. Well, business here in America, anyway. If she ever goes back to Japan, the girl will probably need to tone it down a bit."

Julie nodded, but didn't seem to be thinking on it too much. "No reason for her to go back, though, really. She came over with that company because she couldn't find an agency, much less work, in Japan. Her English is great and she isn't so obviously Japanese that she couldn't find an array of work. I have no intentions of trading her off."

Kuu had to work to contain a chuckle. 'I would suggest Julie go into acting herself, if I wasn't so sure that she didn't mean what she said absolutely. If Lory does decide to take her, he might very well have to actually kidnap Kyoko; I don't see Julie being able to let a second child go easily, to be sure!'

Lory was now as convinced as he could be, without actually meeting the girl, that she was not Kyoko. Still, just to be sure… "Well then, Julie, introduce me to this prodigy that has so captured your attention!"

Julie smiled. "No need. Look, she is headed this way now."

It was true. Masuyo had visited with very nearly everyone in the room, and was now making her way to the Hizuris and Lory. 'Just remember, Masuyo-keep the Hizuris happy and impress the new guy, crazy though he may be, and your entrance into showbiz is assured. Then, money. Finally, education and stability! Never lose sight of your goal!'

"Pleasure to see you again, Mr. Hizuri. Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Hizuri." Amidst their protests to call them Kuu and Julie, Masuyo turned to Lory. "You are Lory Takarada, are you not? I have heard much about you, including this banquet was of your design. Most unique and intriguing. Ah, forgive me." With a quick bow, Masuyo introduced herself, "Masuyo Morikawa is my name."

With raised brow, Lory remembered hearing the young woman was very self-assured from both the director and Julie herself. It definitely appeared to be true, and this complete about face made her being Kyoko seem even less likely. 'Besides,' he thought, 'there is little chance that Kyoko's ideal person to be would come across as so businesslike. Rather, I would expect a princess gown and flowery manners to this straightforward and confident young woman. I should test her to be sure, anyway.'

"Thank you, Masuyo-I can call you Masuyo, as we are in America, no? I almost went with a fairy tale theme, with lots of pinks and whites, flowing attire, flowers and butterflies…" Lory went on and on describing the theoretical banquet design, closely observing "Masuyo" for any reaction.

Masuyo smiled gently, humoring the man's ramblings of those from a successful, though eccentric, individual. "It would have been marvelous, I'm sure, but I have much enjoyed the present design as well. Coming from Japan, this is a sight I've certainly never seen."

'No, not just in Japan! Who would have seen it, even in America!' thought pretty much everyone within listening range, including the Hizuris. They had been observing the interaction between Kyoko and Lory closely, but were relieved to see Masuyo strictly in control of the situation.

'One test passed, then. Kyoko couldn't have restrained herself.' Lory smiled and thanked Masuyo once more.

"_That was a close one!" exclaimed one angel, finally reseating Kyoko on the couch. "Kyoko-chan, you must let Masuyo be in control right now. No flights of fairy fantasy!"_

"_I kn-ow, but it is so hard! What he was describing was so…and so…" Kyoko was lost to the ecstasy of her beauty world, with eyes shining and seeming to have grown to consume at least a third of her face as she begged for understanding. "I promise I'll behave, though, angel-sans."_

"So, Masuyo, have you always wanted to go into show business? Or did you have other dreams? Being…oh, I don't know…a princess, perhaps?" Lory's eyes shone with devilment. If the girl was Kyoko, this would reveal her!

Masuyo stared at Lory. 'A princess? Who would dream of being a prin-oh, Kyoko. Huh. Well, that was certainly never _my_ dream, in fact-'

"No, Mr. Takarada, I always thought I would take over the Ryokan my family owned. My parents recently passed, though, and it had to be sold to pay off debts. Show business offers a unique set of opportunities, and still enables me to do what I was trained to do-make people happy." 'There,' Masuyo thought, 'that should make him happy. No reaction to princess dreams, instead a straightforward and reasonable goal in life. Plus, appealing to his emotional side by saying I want to make others happy. Perfect!' Masuyo was rather pleased with herself, and the Hizuris were proud she had refined her answer from the near stumble the previous day.

Lory was stumped. He had been sure that would get a reaction!

"_P-princess? I wish I was a princess! To be so beautiful, and gracious, and kind to all and loved by everyone…" Kyoko was off again, and the angels exchanged glances as they held her down. _

"_But Kyoko-chan, don't forget what Kuu-san told you! Princesses are people too, ne? And Masuyo is your modern version of a princess! So, let her handle this!" Kyoko reluctantly let loose the second flight of fantasy._

Lory had one final test for the girl. He might have met Kyoko only briefly before, but it was clear she struggled with her self-worth. Excessive praise, then, might be the key, especially if it was used to foil her and someone she looked up to a great deal. Glancing speculatively at Julie, he began once more.

"Truly admirable, Masuyo, truly admirable! You shouldn't have any problems capturing an audience with your manner and, especially, your beauty! Those eyes-" 'Wait, those eyes really do look familiar! Wonder where I've seen them before…' "-that long hair! And, though it may be a bit inappropriate for me to say so, you have a very modern figure, slim and feminine. Why, I would say you give even our own Julie here a run for her money! In Japan, they might even say you surpass her-just a bit too," here Lory made a gesture with his hands, "if you know what I mean!" Lory hated being so obvious, this was not his style at all, but if over the top is what it took to get a reaction from the potential Kyoko, then over the top it would be.

Lory finally got a reaction, alright, but not from whom he was seeking one. An irate Kuu knocked Lory upside the head for daring to comment on his beautiful Julie, Julie was glaring at him for commenting on the young girl's figure, and as for Masuyo…Well, Masuyo was merely amused and wondering if Lory might have hit the champagne a bit too heavily.

"While I thank you for the compliment, Mr. Takarada, I must say you exaggerate a bit. I am beautiful, I will not insult Mrs. Hiz-no, Julie, by saying she would sponsor me otherwise, but I think it is safe to say Julie stands in a league of her own."

With a sigh, Lory gave up. "Masuyo, it is a pleasure to meet you. Please, stay near here the rest of the evening. A young woman about your age, perhaps a bit younger, named Kyoko is to join us later and I daresay there is much she could learn from you."

"_What, no reaction, Kyoko-chan?" The angels asked the girl, comfortably reclining on the couch._

"_Of course not, angel-sans. Masuyo said it well. She is beautiful-oh, the magic of makeup and clothes! Julie-san really is in a league of her own, though." Kyoko smiled happily at the thought of two such beautiful people._

_The angels sighed heavily. 'But Kyoko,' they thought, Masuyo __**is**__ you!'_

Masuyo smiled briefly, acknowledging his comment, and agreed to do as requested. The rest of the night passed easily, though Lory did utter a bit impatiently about Kyoko's absence. As the night drew to an end, he spoke up. "Well, Kuu, I suppose the girl chickened out, then? Too bad, she showed promise. Honestly, I wouldn't have required her to completely fool me, that might be impossible, but-" and he stopped, having seen a most un-Masuyo look on Masuyo's face. "K-kyoko-kun!"

Masuyo took over again just long enough to look at Lory and wink, replying, "None other." Her face became more humble and manner more childlike as Kyoko finally returned completely. "Please take care of me, Takarada-san!"


	9. Chapter 8: Venturing Forth

_Originally posted 8/12/2013 by Elizabeth Carpenter. No Beta was utilized, thus all mistakes are those of the author. All characters, unless otherwise stated, are owned by the author of _Skip Beat!_ Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei. __**Wow! I was surprised by the number of reviews last chapter received; thank you! I have had several reviewers ask questions that did not allow PMs, so I will address them here; feel free to skip over this if you prefer. One guest reviewer in particular raised a good point regarding Kyoko/Masuyo's age. I am playing with the timeline just a bit, first because Kyoko never went to Tokyo and we have no idea how long Sho and Kyoko were in Tokyo before the scenes the manga starts with occur. Or at least, I couldn't find record of that time period. If someone else does, let me know and I can do some editing. Regardless, my thoughts were this-they just finished middle school, according to the manga, meaning Kyoko would need to be 14 or 15 when she finished middle school. The manga has her turning 16 at her first birthday **_**after**_** being in Tokyo and show business. Considering the number of events that occur between the scene with Sho and Chapter 120(her 16**__**th**__** birthday), it seemed likely to me that nearly a year passed. So far in my story, Kyoko has spent a month after Sho leaves in America. In this chapter, two more months will pass, during which time she will turn 15. So, by the time she gets to Tokyo to audition, just like in the manga, she will be 15. I hope this clears up any confusion. **_

_**In the interest of being fair, I should also mention that a few reviewers asked questions regarding future events and, after confirming they really **_**did**_** want spoilers, I replied in kind. Brief future chapter descriptions are also included on my profile, but if you really do feel as if you just can't get by without having a particular question answered, just post it in your review or PM me and I will respond as soon as possible. **_

_**Regarding this chapter-generally speaking, there will be less dialogue and more descriptive action as I try to speed past the parts non-essential to plot. Furthermore, while I had hoped to at least reach the audition if not complete it this chapter, it was simply too massive already. Hopefully, this won't upset many. In any case, sorry for the long author note and enjoy the chapter.**_

Chapter 8: Venturing Forth

Kyoko collapsed on her bed, silently contemplating the last few weeks since presenting her Masuyo. The president had been suitably impressed, and given her permission to audition when they were held in a couple months. After much discussion between Kyoko, who felt she had intruded enough and intended to return to Japan immediately to arrange for part time work and a place to stay in Tokyo, and the Hizuris, Julie especially, who wished for her to remain in America as long as possible, it was finally decided to split the difference. One month in America, one month in Japan readying for the audition.

Time passed quickly in America. Kyoko grew even closer with the Hizuris, and at their urging had shared very nearly every conversation that occurred between her and Kuon. The memories never failed to make her smile, and they soothed his parents the way only hearing good things of your child from someone else can. What's more, the memories helped reassure them that Kuon would return to them someday. In turn, they told Kyoko a bit more about Kuon growing up. To her inevitable questions regarding his current whereabouts, Kuu simply reiterated what he had said before; numerous circumstances required Kuon to reinvent himself. "Our boy is in Japan now, and unrecognizable. We can't contact him until he decides to be himself again. He is determined not to return until he surpasses me." For once, Kuu was being completely serious, and his sad eyes prevented Kyoko from questioning him further even if the quiet girl had been so inclined.

The Hizuris continued to work with Kyoko on developing Masuyo more, hoping in the process to help Kyoko herself. Still, while Masuyo could handle criticisms and compliments with equal aplomb, Kyoko out of character was as humble and lacking in presence as ever. It seemed as if she simply wanted to fade into the background most of the time.

"Kyoko-chan," questioned Kuu one day, "is this even what you want? Clearly you have the talent for it, but it's no good if you don't have a true passion. Don't let yourself be pushed into acting unnecessarily. We will support you no matter what."

Kyoko smiled gently. "Arigatou, Kuu-san. I appreciate that. But, you aren't pushing. I don't really know what I want out of life yet, but I know I want to make others happy. Acting is a way to do that, and if you say I have talent for it then more's the better. I do want to go to high school at some point, if I can, but unlike Masuyo I am okay with however things work out. I will give this my best shot and if I fail, I will do whatever work needs to be done."

Kuu sighed. 'Kyoko-chan still doesn't get it. If she is going to succeed, she will need to put her whole heart into it, not this half-hearted "If I succeed, great; if not, it wasn't meant to be." Still, at least she does have a genuine interest in it. And, wanting to please others is a good trait to have towards your potential audience.'

Kyoko celebrated her birthday with the Hizuris, though fortunately for Kyoko they did not discover her birthday until December 25th was nearly upon them. Accordingly, there was little time for preparation and everything was kept relatively low-key. The Hizuris took care that she had a few presents and cake, and Kuu insisted on cooking for her despite Kyoko's many blushes and apologies. Julie used Kyoko's birthday as an excellent excuse for a whole new wardrobe to follow her to Japan.

Shaking herself out of her reminisces, Kyoko stood to leave. She quickly grabbed her suitcase and stepped into the car with the Hizuris. A subdued Kyoko, upset Julie, and consoling Kuu made the trip to the airport. Upon arrival, many tears and promises to stay in touch were exchanged; finally, Kyoko stepped onto the plane bound for Tokyo. She sighed a bit as she looked at the place where, for two months, she had felt truly at home and, what's more, felt loved. Kyoko did not recognize the feeling for love, exactly, but she knew the Hizuris had truly cared for her. 'More than I deserve, to be sure, but I owe them a lot. I wonder where I would be if Kuu-san hadn't found me? They are giving me this chance, so I can't let them down!'

"_She still doesn't get it!" cried one angel to another. "They love her because she is loveable; she can't let them down because they will always support her!"_

"_I know that and you know that, but Kyoko-chan still thinks as love as something to be earned, something she isn't worthy of or else her mother, the Fuwas, and Sho would have loved her. She doesn't recognize it as something to hold and give freely, and she won't until she realizes she has it within herself," answered another._

"_She's sooo slow! So sweet, but so slow! We've got to get her to value herself…if for no other reason than the fact that I hate that stupid chest taking up space when what's in it should be flowing all around us," complained a third._

_The first angel sadly nodded. "Yes, but all we can do is give her time. Maybe this audition will give her a chance to prove herself. Neither Kyoko nor Masuyo value love overly much, but at least Masuyo understands self-worth. No danger of someone crushing Kyoko while Masuyo is in charge, so for now we just observe."_

As she hailed a taxi to transport her to a nearby inn, where she would stay at Lory's expense until a job and housing could be secured, Kyoko remembered the conversation that had taken place in private with Lory after revealing herself to him.

"_Kyoko-kun, I am quite impressed at your performance. I did not really believe you would be able to fool me, certainly not so completely as you did. Nonetheless, you still have much growth to make, both as an individual and as an actress. Do you understand?"_

_Kyoko looked blankly for a moment before slowly nodding. "Hai, Takarada-san. I do. Masuyo might be equipped for show business, but I am not. You said before that I would act as Masuyo at all times, but doing so could complicate my own growth if I become too accustomed to hiding behind her. What do you suggest?"_

_Lory smiled. 'Bright girl, indeed. She is quite correct. In fact, I wish the Hizuris other child would be as quick to recognize that fact. Still, there is one other issue to address.'_

"_You are correct, Kyoko-kun. As to addressing it, I think that can be put aside for the moment. I suspect you will identify for yourself when it is appropriate to be Masuyo and when Kyoko is fine. Morikawa Masuyo will certainly suffice for a stage name, regardless, and you did a wonderful job blending your own and her background in such a way we can use most of it in any biographical information that needs to be provided. Ne, the main concern you should be focused on now is your audition. I told you before if you could fool me I would accept you as an actress for LME, but if for nothing other than appearance's sake you still need to audition." _

_Lory had carefully watched Kyoko for her reaction to all the news he was imparting to her, and was pleasantly surprised by her reactions. First slight worry at determining when to be Masuyo and when to be Kyoko, next humble satisfaction at a job well done, and finally determination to do well at this next task; each in turn were clearly revealed across her expressive face. 'She will do well if she keeps this attitude. She seems understandably nervous, but that will fade somewhat with experience, I expect. More importantly, she has the right outlook for the industry in an honest desire to entertain others.'_

"_Hai, of course. I would never dream of trying to sneak past such a step, Takarada-san. In turn, promise me that your agreement to accept me as an LME actress be considered pending my performance." Kyoko's golden eyes glinted with resolve as she proposed altering the situation a bit. 'I will not be accused of favoritism, not even by myself! If I am to be an actress, it will be on my own merit, not the pity of others. What I have not earned, I will not take. I cannot embarrass those willing to take a chance on me in such a way.'_

_Lory blinked in astonishment. 'Pending her performance...? The performance she put on earlier tonight is far more demanding than that which will be demanded at the audition…yet, if she is so determined that is fine.' _

"_Very well, Kyoko-kun. That is acceptable. Now, to arrange for your housing once you arr-"_

"_No, Takarada-san! Pardon my interruption, but do you arrange housing for every hopeful actor or actress who plans to audition? I think not. Do not favor me along." Kyoko knew she had to get this point across very early._

_Lory sweat dropped. 'Really? She would refuse even this much? It's true, though, I wouldn't normally arrange for housing. But, she is so young and a…ward, of sorts, of the Hizuris as well. Eh, well, nothing to be done.'_

"_Well, then, perhaps I should ask you your intended plans, Kyoko-kun. The audition is in two months. What will you do?"_

_The two had continued to discuss plans until it was eventually decided the exact dates would be worked out with the Hizuris, but that Kyoko would arrive in Tokyo, take a taxi to an inn, find work and housing, and prepare for the audition._

"_After the audition, Kyoko-kun, there is something else we will need to have arranged before you officially sign with LME. I understand your situation has left you without a true guardian at the moment, but we need parental permission for you to debut. Despite what Sho and Akatoki have managed, that is not easy and not strictly above-board when it is arranged. I want something less likely to cause a scandal if revealed for you." Lory was quite serious on this point. He understood Kyoko did not have a father-or at this point, a mother-in the picture. He knew well enough it made his blood boil what the Fuwas reaction to Sho's departure had been. He also had a plan in mind._

"_Do not fret over it at this time, but I do have an option in mind. We can request temporary guardianship be turned over to a different party in light of your abandonment by both biological parents and temporary custodians. Normally, I would approach the Hizuris; in this case, though, that would place you very much in the spotlight and, from young Kuon's example, I doubt this would be the best situation for you. Instead, would it be acceptable to you if I were to take over this position?" Lory found himself unusually nervous at Kyoko's reaction; it really was the best solution he could come up with, but she really did not know him that well. If she refused, however, there was little else he could do. His hands were tied._

'_Takarada-san? My guardian? So strange; not that long ago I was without anyone wanting to claim me, and now the Hizuris have apparently volunteered only to be unacceptable due to circumstance, but Takarada-san in willing to fill in. All of this, just to help me. Why? They must be truly great people to go so far for someone worth so little…' Kyoko was understandably confused, but not averse to the idea. She had already trusted Lory so far, based solely on Kuu's recommendation. What's more, over the previous month Kyoko had heard Kuu talk about Lory, or "Boss" as he called the man, quite a bit. While eccentric, he was loyal to his talents and took care of those he cared for. Kyoko's decision was made quickly._

_Lory's nerves were increasing at the girl's continued silence, but at last she seemed to come to a decision and looked up at him._

"_Hai, Takarada-san. That would be acceptable. It should cover all our bases with the media should they inquire, ne? It shouldn't be that unusual for a young talent without a guardian to have temporary guardianship granted to the trusted head of the agency her future lies with, correct?"_

_Lory smiled gently at the uncertain young girl. 'Kuu and Julie have done wonders for the girl, both in knowledge of the industry and increasing her confidence a bit,' he though with satisfaction._

"_Hai, Kyoko-kun," was all he said._

_Kyoko returned his smile with a dazzling one of her own. "Then, Takarada-san, please take care of me! I will see you in Japan at the audition. Or rather, Masuyo will." She turned and left, thinking of all that needed to be discussed with the Hizuris while still marveling at having someone to discuss things with._

The taxi arrived at the inn the driver had recommended and Kyoko grabbed her things. A quick conversation granted her a room for the night, and further inquiry granted a list of local inns they thought needed assistance. "This one-" here the receptionist indicated a name on the list, "-sometimes has rooms available as well. You might check there first." Politely thanking the woman, Kyoko went to her room for the night. 'It seems so quiet,' she thought, 'without Kuu-san's exuberant laughter when he goofs off. I almost expect to hear Julie-san banging about in the kitchen, burning something, at any moment. I hope they are doing well.' Suddenly remembering she had promised to let them know when she arrived, Kyoko went back to the lobby to borrow the phone. The Hizuris had offered her a cell, but upon her vehement refusal had eventually backed off. 'I really didn't like the look they exchanged, though-why do I feel as if I will find myself with a cell phone one way or the other soon?'

Kyoko soon found herself laughing at the fight between the Hizuris for the phone, Julie's reminder that she was welcome back, "-anytime! Anytime at all! Just let us know and I will come get you from that kidnapper myself!" and Kuu's antics while reminding Julie that "our beautiful girl is going to take Tokyo by storm! We can't keep her from that, my beloved." The young girl didn't even notice the tears rolling down her face, but that was fine. They weren't tears of sadness anyway, but in relief that she had not been forgotten, at joy from the proof they cared, and at knowing she would always have someone to rely on. The sensations were strange, but they warmed her heart.

'I still don't understand what they see in me. But-they are both so attractive and talented, if they truly do see something in me maybe I do have value after all.'

_Deep within her heart, a chest glowed and shook for a brief moment. The angels eyed it hopefully; the lock had been redesigned so that it would unlock automatically once Kyoko recognized her own worth. But, after a moment the glow died and the chest resettled, dust having been scattered off the cloth covering it._

"_Give it up, angel-sans. Kyoko-chan isn't going to change that quickly," advised a somewhat bored Masuyo, who was more than ready to return to being in charge once more. Kyoko was so slow at making headway; Masuyo was ready to take the world by storm when Kyoko would settle for pleasing one person._

_Nodding sadly, the angels settled back down to await the next development._

Kyoko's wonderings continued, as she quickly shot down the little hope that had developed. 'Or maybe, it is just that their generosity matches their talent and beauty.' Sigh. 'Eh, well, either way tomorrow begins Masuyo's preparations.' Kyoko went to bed that night tired but pleased with the way things had gone thus far.

_The next morning…_

Masuyo opened golden eyes and set up. 'Ugh, something needs to be done…' she eyed her black tresses contemplatively for a moment before nodding decisively. 'Un, job and housing first, then arrange for this hair to be fixed. Kyoko's going to the backburner for a while, after all.'

Masuyo went about her daily tasks getting ready, then retrieved the list provided to her by the receptionist the night before. A few questions later, she was en route to the inn. Looking about her, Masuyo nodded approvingly. Modest, but clean and well-cared for. It almost reminded her of where she had grown up, really.

"Okami-san? Taisho-san?" Masuyo politely inquired upon entering the building. The kindly looking woman and vaguely intimidating man looked up at her inquiry. A few minutes later, Masuyo had arranged for housing, meals, and a slight salary in exchange for work, pending proof of ability. Masuyo started work immediately, and with the telling glances only those in a close marriage can effectively pull off the taisho and okami spoke.

'I like her, dear,' intimated the okami with a life of her brow and sidelong glance.'

'Ano, she is at least capable in the kitchen. And seems to have the proper attitude towards the guests,' responded the taisho with a small nod of approval.

'But, she spoke of show business, ne? I hope she doesn't become flighty…'

'She doesn't strike me as the sort. Provided she sticks to her values, I see little room for trouble. She should go for what she is passionate about.' The normally somewhat taciturn taisho seemed quite set on this point, and the okami smiled fondly.

'Just as you did, eh?' but this was thought only to herself.

Meanwhile, Masuyo was easily falling into the habits built over a lifetime spent working in the kitchen and on the floor. Moving where she was needed, she adopted the professional calm and thankfulness of an okami herself. The customers were charmed by her, more so when she relaxed a bit and interacted with more informality and friendliness. 'So lucky! To find such a place immediately, that is. I can see myself being happy here,' Masuyo inwardly exclaimed.

"_So lucky indeed! Great work, Masuyo-chan!" Kyoko was ecstatic, and the angels smiled at her antics as she danced in circles congratulating…well, if not herself, a facet of herself, anyway._

Time passed quickly, and a week later Kyoko had successfully completed her transformation into Masuyo. Kyoko's hair was dyed, her wardrobe remade, and Masuyo's personality was second-nature at this point. 'Really, if only I had more than just the basic makeup Masuyo would be perfect. But, I can't spend the Hizuris money so frivolously. With luck, soon enough I will be able to afford some myself. Makeup really is magic,' Kyoko thought with a grin as she applied the last brushes of mascara to her eyelashes.

Masuyo had reclaimed control before the girl left her room, intent on her goal for the day. If she was really to earn her way into LME, then she needed to obtain an audition form first of all. Striding through the front doors of LME, the girl confidently approached the front desk.

"Eh? What can I help you with today?" inquired the smiling receptionist.

"I need to obtain an audition form, please," Masuyo gave a brief, professional smile of her own.

The receptionist eyed the girl. 'She seems aboveboard, I suppose. Doesn't come across as desperate or obsessive, which is a step above most of the young girls that show up here. Very well, then…'

"Certainly! Just a moment, then. Do you know which section you will be applying for?"

Masuyo considered for a moment. Acting was the obvious choice, but perhaps that was being a bit forward of her. In any case, the section with the most flexibility was undoubtedly-

"Talent. Of course, that makes little difference in the audition itself, correct?"

The receptionist blinked at the girl's knowledge. 'That's unusual…most have no clue until the audition itself occurs. Ano, maybe she has auditioned before? Eh, no matter.'

"Well, that's true. Here's the paperwork. I assume you know the date?"

Masuyo simply nodded as she accepted the papers. Scanning briefly to ensure she had no questions, she turned to leave-

Only to bump into one very tall man. Accustomed to heels she might be by now, but not when put under duress. Down Masuyo went, landing distinctly ungracefully at the still-unseen individual's feet. "Eh? Gomenasai, gomenasai," she began apologizing, standing up once more. Masuyo began looking up…and up…and up at the man. Long legs, narrow torso, gently smiling face, dark hair. 'That face seems very familiar,' she thought, 'but where from? Shame I never watched much television in Kyoto…'

_Kyoko looked at the man's face with a small frown marring her face. "Very familiar, very familiar indeed…" Suddenly her face lit up. "Ah! I know! Shou-chan was not very fond of him. Shou-chan would say he didn't understand what was so good about this guy, this-"_

"Tsuruga Ren-san? I certainly do have all the luck, running into such a big name so soon upon entering this place. Again, my apologies, Tsuruga-san." Masuyo finally placed the man, recalling he was a very popular actor. After a quick bow, she bent to reclaim the scattered paperwork.

'Eh? Who is this?' wondered Ren as he quickly followed his gentleman guise and started to assist her. 'A newcomer, I suppose. Ah, audition forms! A would-be newcomer, then.' Smiling gently, he finally spoke.

"It is no trouble. Are you to audition, then?"

"Hai." Gathering the last of the forms, Masuyo bowed once more before making as if to depart. "Arigatou, Tsuruga-san."

Waving off the thanks, Ren looked at the girl once more. Long hair, golden eyes…something about those eyes looked familiar, but he couldn't imagine where from. Still, as the girl started to leave, he stopped her.

"Are you not going to introduce yourself? You should know, in this industry it is important to meet everyone you can."

A tic appeared briefly on Masuyo's forehead at the mild rebuke, but professionalism demanded a response. 'Normally, of course I'd introduce myself! But, I need to get back to my job and get started preparing for the audition!'

"Gomenasai once more, Tsuruga-san. It seems I do little but apologize to you. Hajimemashite. Morikawa Masuyo desu. I am an aspiring actress, here today to obtain the requisite paperwork. Of course, you are Tsuruga Ren-san, but come to think of it why did I bump into you at the front desk? Shouldn't top acts such as yourself have a back entrance to enter and exit from?" Masuyo knew it wasn't strictly polite to ask, but she was genuinely curious.

Ren observed the girl, amused. Few newcomers, far less female newcomers, would dare challenge his actions in any way. This-Masuyo-though, seemed unaffected. 'Well, this could be fun,' a rare sense of mischief taking over, he unleashed his widest smile.

"Very astute of you, Morikawa-san. One of the producers needed some paperwork and since I had a brief moment with nothing else to do, I volunteered to retrieve it for him. Acting, hm? What inspired your decision?"

Ren's smile did not have quite the effect he was expecting. Both Masuyo and the inner Kyoko flinched. It certainly _looked_ pretty enough, as the nearby swooning receptionist could attest. Somehow, though, there was a lack of sincerity present that made Masuyo suspicious and evoked in Kyoko remembrances of plastered on smiles for guests. Either way,

"What an interesting fake smile. Impressive, actually," mused Masuyo, almost not aware she was speaking aloud. Recalling herself, she answered his question. "I have some amount of talent for it, or so I've been told, and I enjoy pleasing others. What better industry to enter, then?"

Just as Masuyo had sensed Ren's smile was not honest, something in her words was not ringing true to Ren. "True, true…tell me, Morikawa-san, have you always been interested in acting? If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

Masuyo was startled at the further questioning of her by now stock answer. Despite herself, Masuyo's straightforwardness took control before her professionalism could. An honest answer emerged. "Stability. I've much to learn before that is accomplished, however, and acting should be a good way to learn what is needed to achieve it."

Ren's eyes narrowed dangerously for a moment. 'A good way to reach-? She is using acting as a means to an end, then? In pursuit of something she sees as better? If that is the case, then she is no better than someone entering the industry just to get close to an idol! Planning to steal an audience's support and love only to walk out as soon as her goal is met. How despicable. Especially considering all of us who put our entire hearts into everything we do, such half-efforts are not to be accepted.'

His face returned to its relaxed state, but Masuyo detected a dangerous glint still present in his eyes and was not entirely surprised by his next words. Truthfully, she had already started berating herself for her blunt answer. Even Kyoko could have likely put together a less…insulting response, she was sure.

"Oh? So stability ranks so much higher than acting? A stepping stone, so to speak? Congratulations, then, Morikawa-san. You will one day reach higher than me, I suppose."

Masuyo trembled at the words. Though taken just as spoken, there was nothing dangerous about them, the undercurrents of the speech were clear to her. What's worse, there was no good response to be made. Agree, and seem conceited. Or disagree, and really, how does one disagree with such a prevalent figure in show business? 'Great going, Masuyo, you've really done it now!'

Thinking quickly, Masuyo found a way to temper her response somewhat. "Ano, Tsuruga-san, you misunderstand. It is not that acting is a means to an end, so much as I understand what a difficult industry it can be. I want to learn as much as I can and go as far as I can in it, but I am realistic enough to know I may never reach as far as one such as you. So, I will learn what I can so that knowledge might be reapplied to a less…changeable industry when appropriate."

Ren eyed Masuyo speculatively. 'I think the previous answer was more truthful. And that makes three answers she has provided to one question now. Still, there is little to be gained from further discussion here. If determination to meet a goal is all she has, she will likely fail the audition anyway.'

"Is that so? My mistake, then. Good luck at the audition, Morikawa-san. Just calmly pursuing a goal will not allow you to pass it." With that final warning, Ren finally obtained the asked for paperwork from the receptionist and went back up the stairs to the producer's office.


End file.
